


Cat and Mice

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCatSlams [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, CatCo Worldwide Media, Courtship, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Smut, SuperCatKara, SuperCatSlam Down and DIrty, SuperCatSlam October, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, crude!kryptonite, human!kara, minimal secondary character mentions, split personality, super!kara, supercatslam, whammied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: SUPERCATSLAM OCTOBER’S PROMPT: DOWN AND DIRTY:Clark keeps all manner of things in the Fortress of Solitude, from the remaining stores of Kryptonite in the world to Lantern Corps. rings.  Kara decides to visit the Fortress on her own in search of herself and gets far more than she ever intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea I've actually had for a while and didn't have enough surrounding context to use it... until now. 
> 
> It began simply with a twist on Superman 3 but thanks to Cat in S2x01 this happened. 
> 
> I actually had two different endings for this but I'm only posting one. The other I may make an AU ending but then again I may just keep it to myself and tease you all with it.
> 
> Just for confusions sake. HUMAN Kara will always be referred to as Kara or Danvers, KRYPTO Kara will always be referred to as Supergirl or Zor-El lol .... hopefully this clears up SOME confusion. ;)
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Additional "covers" here](http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/152822295083/apparently-my-muse-wanted-some-covers-before-it)

Kara slowly opened her eyes, her body tensing with the slight chill that raced over her frame, arms coming to tighten around herself as she looked around. She felt heavy and a little out of place, the effort to control her senses gone and her mind quieter than ever before as she chanced a step forward.

Supergirl rose from the ground slowly, her cape fluttering out behind her as she straightened, turning her hands over and flexing her arms a bit before looking down at herself, catching the heartbeat racing away across the way she looked up and felt her eyes widen.

“What in the name of Rao?” Her voice was sure, confident and reverberated across the chamber they were in as she stepped forward,edging around one of the crystalline podiums and closer to her target.

Kara swallowed thickly, eyes tracking the woman across from her, feeling her heart beating hard and fast within the cavity of her ribs. Supergirl slowly came to stand in front of her, while they carried a similar build she seemed bigger than Kara herself. Maybe it was the suit, or the slight chill or any other number of factors that made her realize how human she felt.

Human. She flexed her fingers, looking to the nearest podium before reaching over and pressing her palm against the sharper edge of it only to pull her touch back with a sharp gasp upon feeling pain race up her arm like lightning.

“Ohmygod.” She rushed Supergirl snagging her wrist in her impossibly strong grip, seeing the welt left behind before realizing she was essentially holding onto herself.

“What did you do?!” She questioned, looking at Kara almost in a panic before looking back to to substance Kara had touched before they found themselves in this current predicament.

“I just, I was, t-thinking I didn’t, I wasn’t.”

“Spit it out.”

Kara furrowed her brow, pulling her wrist or trying to from Supergirl’s grip. “I just thought-”

“What, what did you think Kara?”

It was such an odd thing to be faced with yourself, refusing to let you go demanding answers to something you hadn’t even been sure of when you were questioning initially. It made her head hurt and her stomach churn unexpectedly.

“I just I told Clark I didn’t know how to be, well, you!” She gestured with her free hand causing Supergirl to straighten somewhat. “And Kara and this is really, this is just. I don’t- is this real?”

“I assure you Kara, this is very real.” She finally let herself go, arms coming to cross over crest as she started to pace around the other woman. “Leave it to Kal-El-”

“Clark.”

“No. Kal-El.” She pressed, cutting her eyes to Kara who just looked at her for a moment before conceding the point.

“Kal-El.” She watched the other woman as she resumed her pacing,fingers fidgeting with themselves as she waited for Supergirl to continue her thought.

“Either way, leave it to him to have things that can do this just out in the open where anyone can get a hold of it.”

“It is -his- Fortress. I mean only you and he can even lift that key.”

“Or any other Kryptonian.” She interrupted

“I’m sure he’d know well enough to stay away from such things while keeping them on hand for any manner of circumstances that could arise on this planet.”

“Which begs the question as to why you would touch it.”

“You know why.”

Supergirl stopped her pacing, lifting almost alien eyes to Kara, they seemed paler and reflective, like the shards of Krypton that surrounded them both in the moment.

“Mission accomplished then Kara.” She allowed, jaw shifting slightly as she went back to circling herself.

“It, it might not be so bad.” Kara tried, hearing the scrape of Supergirl’s boot as she turned to face her head on again.

“We are two separated entities Kara. I think people are going to notice. This is not like before with J’onn being a mighty morphing martian ranger.”

Kara looked down at her writhing hands for a second, eyes closing as she let out a breath to try and ground herself. “What if they didn’t?”

Supergirl rose a high brow, her irritation easing up slightly. “Meaning?”

Kara worried her bottom lip, edging closer to herself. “What, what if we didn’t tell anyone?” She chanced a look up, her darker blue eyes searching Supergirl’s features as she lifted her chin to regard Kara with an almost new sense of appreciation.

“You could be...normal.” She spoke the word as if it were some kind of curse, watching Kara continue to fidget and shift uncomfortably.

“And you could be the hero.” Kara allowed, watching Supergirl’s expression shift into thoughtful consideration, the sigil of the House of El pushing out as if on display with her deep breath.

“It will not be easy.” Supergirl said after another minute or two between them.

“But it could work.” Kara continued, edging closer to her super-self.

“Think you can handle being human?”

“Think you can keep your super ego in check?” Kara blinked at herself, her actual self not Supergirl, wondering where that comment had come from while the other Kara merely grinned.

“I am merely questioning if you can manage to keep from hurting yourself being so vulnerable is all. This idea of yours serves little purpose if I am saving you from yourself more so than the rest of the world.”

“National City.”

“Sure.”

Kara eyed Supergirl a minute before nodding. “I can manage, I won’t have to worry about anyone finding out or trying to leave work.

“Nor I, having to wonder what I am not preventing, or who I could be saving by being stuck in that building all day. Especially since-”

“I’m not Cat’s assistant any more.”

The pair stared at one another a moment, as if sharing the same thought before pushing it aside and switching gears back to the core of their conversation.

“You are going to have to stay away from J’onn.” Supergirl warned, watching Kara nod with that revelation.

“But I won’t be around him, you will.”

“True.”

“Alex is going to get suspicious.”

Supergirl hmm’d and let out an audible exhale. “You will have to pay attention to me then, what I do, who I fight, if something happens and she shows up at our apartment.”

“Just like you’ll have to be aware of when I’m at work, James is still there and while Ms.Grant.”

“Cat.”

The pair looked at one another again, gazes fighting with each other before Kara continued. “She suspects, she doesn’t know for sure.”

“So I will have to make sure you are not out and about in your office where Olsen can see you but still maintain that we are not the same person if Cat is around.”

Kara felt her jaw clench, this was already getting ridiculously complicated, really she should be on the phone with Alex right now or demanding Supergirl to take her to the D.E.O. so they could work this out and find a way to rectify the situation. The weight of her cousin being at the D.E.O. and sticking around National City made her question if they shouldn’t just stop talking and find a way instead to fix it.

Of course, there was another part in her mind that pleaded with her to continue with their current line of thought, to figure out how to make it work and carry on. The world would have its hero, she could have her normal life, really it was a win win situation. While she might not have any powers it didn’t mean she was some dumbed down version of herself either. Two of her in the world couldn’t possibly be that bad. Right?

Kara let out a slow breath, making up her mind as she looked over to her other self. “If we communicate with each other, however, be cognizant of each other’s lives and actions this just might work until we get comfortable enough to maybe tell everyone else.”

Supergirl rose another brow at herself, eyeing her up and down a minute before nodding slowly. “If we can manage that, we should be able to manage eventually being our own best versions of ourselves. Do twice as much good. Despite your limitations.”

“Hey.”

Supergirl shrugged, merely pointing out the obvious.

“So now what?”

Kara shifted her stance slightly, looking around before turning her attention back to herself. “We go home.”

Supergirl actually laughed, causing Kara’s expression to become confused. “I am not even remotely tired. I will happily take you back to our apartment but then I am going on patrol.”

“I have to work in the morning.”

“And I should work right now.”

Kara let out a huff shifting her jaw again. “Fine. Just, tone it down a little.”

“If you are trying to insinuate something just say it please.”

“You’re very eager.”

“As are you, it is not even close to midnight back in National City.”

Kara actually allowed the ghost of her smile to show through with that mentioned. “Yes, but I, I actually feel tired and I want to go to sleep.”

Supergirl chuckled, her grin wide as she felt herself become even more energized than a moment prior. “Alright then, tired little human. I will take you back so you can -sleep- while I go on patrol and say that I can not sleep if anyone asks why.”

“Just be out of the D.E.O. by seven otherwise-”

“Yes yes, they will wonder why I am not going into ‘work’.”

Kara made a face and Supergirl just grinned at her again.

“This is going to be fun.”

Kara let out a guffaw, shaking her head, trying to push the creeping sensation of the pair of them getting in over their heads rather quickly away with everything.

“Come on then, let me get you back and tuck you in.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so.”

Kara let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “I don’t remember being-”

“You were, just think about it for a moment and you will remember the feeling.” She made a ‘c’mere’ gesture with her fingers, Kara’s brow furrowing. “You are going to have to stand on my boots so we can get out of here before Kal-El comes looking.”

“Just try to remember-”

“You are human and therefore breakable.”

Before Kara could respond Supergirl snatched her up, rocketing off into the air and out of the Fortress of Solitude while Kara screamed initially in fear before actually laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first few days the pair of them seemed to have managed out how to convey and reroute their various technologies,ensuring Supergirl was more than aware and connected when the D.E.O. needed her and allowed Kara to field more responsibilities at work without having to manage herself around saving National City at the drop of a hat.

Within a few weeks they had it down to a science and for the moment, no one seemed the wiser. Sure there were looks or questions or odd conversations here and there between various individuals who were not enlightened to their situation but any ruffled feathers had been smoothed with little to no consequence or scrutiny.

Kara’s productivity level was up, she had even gotten a few personal notes from Cat, placed and waiting on her computer screen a couple of mornings concerning her articles during her newest tenure as one of CatCo’s reporters on hand for the tribune. She had even been slated for one of her pieces to show up in next month's issue of CatCo magazine at Cat’s behest, according to her new boss.

That front was a whole other endeavor, she and Cat had become closer, as much as they could be given their positions but, seeing as she was her former assistant it afforded her an immediate in and level of comfort with the other woman no one else in the entirety of the building could really claim.

One thing she had noted recently when she and Cat had been in the same room, was how much more tactile she had seemed to become, at least with Kara. She wouldn’t have thought anything of it really had the woman not set a hand on her shoulder during a staff meeting while addressing the rest of those gathered. She hadn’t pointed out anything concerning Kara specifically, wasn’t even discussing her department as a whole.

It was something that just happened and she wasn’t the only one to notice. James had cornered her in her office a scant few moments after they had all been dismissed wondering what exactly was going on with her and their respective boss.

The conversation hadn’t ended poorly but it hadn’t ended up an upswing either, and no sooner did Kara intend to go after him to try and explain she got the coded text from Supergirl which meant she had to slip out of the building or just lock herself in her office.

Supergirl landed on scene, her laser vision already engaging as she spun her target around before they hurled a car at her. With a grin she caught the thing, easing it down to the ground before spiralling in the air after the creature.

“Running is just going to wear you out!” She taunted, causing the creature to turn only to have her barrel into him and drag him across the concrete surface of the street before pulling him up and pummeling him into the divot they had created.

She grinned once he was knocked out, the D.E.O.’s containment team already pulling up as she pushed off the ground and then rose a few feet above the commotion to oversee it, cape fluttering in the wind along with her hair.

She was the perfect picture of National City’s hero, overseeing her territory and ensuring everyone within her reach was safe. Alex had been the first to comment on her eager disposition, finding her much more accommodating to issues that cropped up at the D.E.O. and within National City.

Ironically it had been Hank who had come to her defense, stating he was more than pleased she was taking her role more seriously while managing to balance out the other areas of her life that had seemed to be such a struggle before now. Alex had let it go although the sudden ease in Kara’s behavior with everything still clung to her along the back of her mind.

Supergirl heard the all-clear in her earpiece, giving a small salute to those below her before taking off in a wide arc across the city. She waited until she knew she was clear of her transmission being intercepted and relayed to Kara that she had finished up and should she need to, she could come out of hiding.

Once Supergirl knew she was more than clear she found herself touching down on a balcony she had been frequenting in her early morning patrols before Kara woke up. Her fingers touched the edge of a support as she wove her way across Cat’s terrace, checking her locks with her x-ray vision before finding an open slide and with a grin made her way inside the penthouse.

She made sure not to disturb anything except for the table just inside the door, placing a small bouquet of starlette lilies in the center of it, the tag denoting no more than a single ‘S’ on the white of the cardstock before floating back out and away.

Kara slipped out of her office once she checked all the news feeds and made sure Supergirl was nowhere to be found. She checked the messages on her phone once they went off again, the sum up of what had happened and follow up relayed in case Alex showed up or called later to discuss it.

She was midway through the bullpen, dropping off another set of reports for the editor to go through when she caught it. Glancing up just to check on Cat out of habit; she was practically floored with the look the other woman was burning into her skin. She felt her chest flush red and thanked Rao that was the first place she blushed as opposed to her face, only to watch Cat tip her head up in consideration and beckon her with one finger.

Kara had been turning herself over and over and over a method with which to actually consider working up the courage enough to ask the woman out. She had finally decided on drinks over dinner, convincing herself that should they go out and it became nothing but an extension of work, she could later argue it was just two friends going out for drinks. Of course, should topics and discussion lend itself to a more personal and intimate ordeal she could just as easily convince herself it was an actual date and with that meant additional opportunities to ask for more dates.

With the way Cat was watching her walk across the floor and the fact she had actually finger beckoned her instead of shouting her name across her office made the woman’s throat run dry and her nerves kick into gear. She prayed she wasn’t sweating and if she was that it didn’t soak into her clothes.

“Yes Ms-”

“What exactly are you doing Kara?”

The woman raised a brow, looking back behind herself then turning back to Cat. “Working?”

Cat hummed out an amused noise. “I see.” She nodded with consideration. “That’s all you’re going to say? After what happened earlier?”

Kara looked confused for a moment before giving an uncertain nod. “Yes.” She tested watching Cat’s smile grow wider, making Kara’s heart beat faster before she nodded again, accepting the answer for now before waving her off.

The other woman wasn’t sure what exactly had just occurred as she started to back out of the office only to catch herself on a thought, feeling with Cat’s current behavior and what had been building gradually between them at work now was as good a time as any other. Especially when she seemed so amicable.

“Ms. Grant?” She said before she could stop herself, nearly smacking her leg into the coffee table as she turned back around, hearing the woman hum her inquiry as she edged up to her desk. “Cat?.”

The woman’s first name made her lift her eyes sharply from her screen, brow raising high at the brazen display.

“Would, you…” Cat leaned forward slightly, her expression veiled with an irksome tension at Kara’s hesitation but she remained quiet just the same. “Would you like to go out with me f-”

“Yes.”

Kara thought she was going to fall over. Her chest flushed a brilliant red and threatened to climb up her neck, her hands trembled and she hid them behind her back even as she tried to puff out her chest and appear confident and assured.

Cat noticed her sudden shift and raised a high brow, eyeing her up and down a minute before that irksome expression transitioned into one of confusion. “You seem surprised.” Her tone was more question than it was statement.

“I just, I didn’t expect.. I’ve wanted-”

“So you told me.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to look confused. “I told…?”

Cat smirked faintly, as if suddenly she was in on the game and sat back in her seat. “Oh. I see now. Alright then, -Kiera-.” She watched Kara almost flinch at the name but assumed it was for a different reason entirely than Kara was actually exhibiting. “Dinner was it?”

Kara nodded, getting more confused by the passing of each second but continuing with whatever charade was being had between them.

“Tomorrow, around eight right?” Cat shifted in her seat, her shoulders rolling playfully as she allowed her enjoyment of this little situation show through and in result had completely disarmed Kara into a melted puddle of sweat and arousal she wasn’t sure she could hide for very much longer.

“Our place. See you there.”

“Y...yes Ms.Grant.” With that Kara was out of the office before she could even confirm the last bits of information, heading straight for the bathroom in order to cool herself off and manage the scant remaining hour or two of the work day.

Hours had passed since the sun set over National City, the nightlife, what little there was on a weekday, was brimming and most office buildings were dark and empty. All except CatCo and certainly the upper echelon of the building itself.

Cat felt the rush of air from her open balcony but made no motion of acknowledgement as to its origin even when Supergirl stepped into her office unbidden.

“You’re a day early.” Cat said distractedly as she continued going over the final layout in front of her while Supergirl wove through her office as if she owned it. They had been dancing around one another for nearly two weeks now. It had stated innocently enough with Supergirl showing up on her balcony late after work, and ended with the heroine’s rather revealing compliments towards Cat’s silhouette against National City at night before flying off with a telling grin.

Cat had awoken to the flutter of a cape and a small bouquet of flowers on her balcony. While she would never admit it she allowed herself the indulgence of emotions, however fleeting, at the sentiment. When she had gone into work that day Kara had behaved as if nothing had occurred and it merely piqued Cat’s interest in her outside the constraints of CatCo.

A couple nights later Supergirl had shown up on her balcony at home, complete with a single lily and an offer to go flying without the buffer of the car between them. The following day Kara had shown up in her office a number of times to discuss the most mundane of things and Cat actually indulged her. Especially when the woman had fingered the lily petals sitting in a small vase on the corner of her desk before murmuring about how they reminded her of home.

From that moment their level of candor and ease of communication both in the office and out of it had grown exponentially. Nights were filled with stories of Supergirl’s home and flights of fancy about the city and days consisted of Kara’s ambitions and Cat’s intentions through the filter of CatCo.

Cat had found this little game of separation of the woman’s persona’s to be endearing and intriguing in equal measure. Initially she had been confused at the drastic shift between the two until she realized what Kara was doing by almost compartmentalizing herself and her priorities while somehow managing to use Cat herself as a sort of bridge between the two. She understood all too easily how many versions of the self one needed to maintain especially when you occupied a spotlight in the public eye.

Of course she also recognized the want to find common ground in those persona’s when it came to someone you found interest in. Cat was far bolder, she realized, when it came to someone she found more than just a platonic interest in but there was something to be said for Kara’s current methods of pursuit that had turned Cat’s head enough to allow the other woman to set any and all paces as far as that was concerned which was how she found herself agreeing to a date on her balcony not only asked of her by Supergirl but floundered through via Kara as well.

There was a particular charm to it, Cat had to admit, though she hoped with as much misdirection the woman attempted with her throughout the day it would all come to a revelation of Kara’s two persona’s belonging to the same person with or without the suit by tomorrow evening.

Of course now she had to contend with the suited wonder as she paced and toyed with objects around her office, none too casually closing the distance between them until nothing but Cat’s desk was in the way.

“Cat?”

The corner of the woman in question’s mouth lifted, catching the mirror of position and usage of her first name not unlike earlier when Kara was standing in the same spot in plain clothes and all flustered and uncomfortable. She set down her pen, glasses slipping off her face in the motion of her settling back in her chair in order to regard the super hero.

“Did you say something little bird?” Cat mused watching the playful look settle into the depths of Supergirl’s gaze as she leaned forward, palms flattening over her work until they were properly eye level with one another.

“Did you want to go flying again Kitten?” There was an unspoken element to her tone and Cat caught it easily, head tipping to the side as her eyes ran over Supergirl’s frame with the utmost appreciation.

“I had assumed that would be put on hold given tomorrow evening’s intentions.”

Supergirl actually grinned, pushing off the desk easily and rounding its edge while Cat turned her chair to follow the other woman’s position in the room. “I know exactly what my intentions are with you, especially tomorrow. Just giving you a few hours to be sure your intentions are where you want them to be.”

Cat rose a high brow watching the woman ease her way back out onto the balcony but instead of taking off like Cat expected, she merely leaned against the balcony edge and looked out over the city without ever looking back. The media mogul shifted her jaw with amused consideration, eyes drifting to the pull of the woman’s cape where it rounded over the bend of her waist before she was up and stalking towards her.

Supergirl waited until Cat was in her periphery before turning her eyes to the side in order to look at the other woman who was staring back at her in turn. She looked back to the skyline with a small smirk before turning her head enough to properly regard the woman, brow rising to serve as her silent inquiry towards Cat’s stare.

“You’re being rather cryptic don’t you think Supergirl?”

Supergirl tipped her head, her smile growing before she shook her countenance in the negative. “Not at all. Like I said, I know what my intentions are when it comes to you.” She moved then, turning on her heel and stepping closer watching the flare of Cat’s neck and the flex of her fingers around her biceps where they were crossed.

She didn’t stop until they were nearly toe to toe, a few spare inches of air between them, eyes unwavering as they held Cat’s own. “But I am not about to force those intentions on you if you do not share them Cat.”

Cat rose a brow, searching the other woman’s features before edging closer to her until she kicked at the red toe of the woman’s boot with her heel. “I can promise you my intentions are far more libidinous than your own right now.”

Supergirl leaned in close, feeling the very nerves in Cat’s body relay the message throughout her body to tense up in anticipation before she grinned. “Do not bet on that.” She whispered hearing Cat’s immediate intake of breath in surprise.

“Try me.” Cat threatened in a low tone, eyes drifting to the other woman’s mouth then back up to her piercing gaze again.

Cat’s hand found her arm, squeezing firmly and with hardly a glance to it Supergirl stepped into her, picking the other woman up easily at the waist as she transversed the balcony. Cat’s other hand clung to her cape, yanking the thing around one shoulder when Supergirl dropped her onto the lounger with another gasp. The tension in the cape went slack as Supergirl’s hands found the lounger edge, mouth hot and wet against Cat’s skin as she breathed against the inside of her calf.

The sound of fabric tearing bit through the air with a startling clarity that made Cat's heart jump faster as Supergirl's gaze slowly traveled up the ruined fabric of Cat's skirt to her features before she smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Cat’s mouth was slightly agape, propped on her elbows on her outdoor couch, she held Supergirl’s gaze not daring to look away even as the other woman slid her fingers into the split she had just made, pushing the torn bits apart with the spread of her fingers as she rounded her hand over the shelf of Cat’s thigh.

Cat’s chest rose and fell visibly, eyes darkening as Supergirl climbed onto the lounger with her, knees dipping into the cushions on either side of Cat’s own as her fingertips dipped beneath the lacy edge painted near the bend of the woman’s leg. She flexed her fingers into the cushions, hips pushing up with the arousing touch of Kara’s fingers as they pulled and stretched the lace enough to make her gasp.

Supergirl’s smirk split into a full grin as she twisted the lace fabric, threatening to tear it as well and expose Cat to the air and her gaze before letting her fingers slip and snap against Cat’s skin soundly. Cat let out a small bark of surprise, eyes wide at the other woman’s display before she caught up with herself. She shoved at Supergirl with the toe of her heeled foot, the heroine remaining unfazed as Cat pushed herself higher on the lounger, leaving the swath of her torn skirt behind in the process.

When her back hit the curve of the lounger Supergirl was already on top of her,hands wrapped around the top of the thing on either side of her head, knees spread wide, skirt teasing across Cat’s thighs, cape maintaining what little modesty she might have left before it was stripped off her. Supergirl had her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it red and leaving it swollen when it finally bounced out of the vice of white.

Cat swore breathlessly, her eyes drifting to that mouth and the blade of Supergirl’s tongue as it moistened the swell unconsciously before she looked back up into pale blue eyes. Something about them seemed different, otherworldly in their level of eyeshine and icy tones that she hadn’t noticed before. They caught the dim light above them and glowed when they dropped to Cat’s own mouth, features dipping down to follow.

They sat poised like that, breathing each other in, pulling one another closer and closer. Cat heard Supergirl’s hands digging into the fabric on either side of her head, felt the wisp of every exhale as it stirred across her cheeks, she swore she could even feel the steady pound of the other woman’s heart as she leaned closer.

Their lips were nearly brushing, the edge of Supergirl’s tongue slipping past her bottom lip again in order to taste Cat’s own between the ghost of that smile that had yet to drop away from her completely. Only to have her head drop back and an irritated groan empty into the air, swearing in her native language pointedly enough that while Cat didn’t know exactly what she said she knew it wasn’t anything pleasant. .

“What?!” She barked, Cat’s fingers pulling her attention as they drifted across her throat, tracing the line of her pulse before tugging on the neck of her suit while Supergirl pressed a finger against the edge of her ear.

Cat bit at her own bottom lip, watching Supergirl get even more frustrated in an entirely different sense as she answered whomever it was that was interrupting them while Cat continued to toy and tease the hem of her suit before brazenly sliding her hand down the front of it and spreading her touch across the crest there.

Supergirl’s gaze drifted back to her in warning as she saddled herself up and against Cat’s body with a purposeful intention causing Cat to gasp breathlessly when she sat firmly over the other woman’s hips and rolled herself in a downward arc.

“What about a containment te-” Supergirl shifted her jaw and shook her head, giving a small nod to the voice on the other end shortly after. “No. I understand.” She looked back to Cat who mock pouted at her while she traced the ‘S’ of the woman’s suit before pulling her touch away.

“Go save the world Supergirl.” Cat husked in a purr of a whisper, making the woman rub herself against Cat again who bit back a wanton groan in result.

“I’m on my way.” She stated ending the call before letting out a growl of frustration. Cat grabbed her cape near her shoulders and yanked her closer, their mouths nearly touching again as she rubbed her nose against Supergirl’s before grinning at her.

“I won’t wait up.”

Supergirl made another noise of frustration when Cat dipped her features down and sealed a kiss against Kara’s throat before pushing her away. The heroine swore with a growl and in a rush of wind was nothing more than a blur across the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stretched herself awake, feeling the tension in her body and the soreness from her day prior ebb slightly another ache and feeling of anxiousness settled around her hips and with a small groan reached for her extra pillow and smothered herself with it. She let out a frustrated shout wondering if she was going to even be capable of making it to this evening without rupturing something in her anxiousness.

Her stomach was already knotting up with the sensation of elation that could only seem to manifest in her with the want to throw up.  She pulled her pillow off her face, huffing out a breath and stirring the tangle of her hair in the process when her phone went off.  She reached over and picked it up, scanning the run of messages, paying particular attention to the one’s from her counterpart.

As if on cue Supergirl fluttered in through the window, landing effortlessly before rushing over to Kara. “Get up.”

“Huh? Wh-why?”

“Alex. Get up!”  She yanked herself out of bed, depositing her near the kitchen island before heading towards the closet.

“I don’t.. Why is she?  What?”

“I told her about Cat.”

“What about?”

“Oh and just, say you weren’t thinking when you punched that guy.”

“What guy?”

“Last night, just you were thinking about Cat and just forgot yourself or something.”

Kara looked at her super self in a fluster of confusion and disbelief. “What did you do?!”

Before Supergirl could answer there was a resounding bang on her door followed by Alex’s voice.

“C-coming!”

By the time Kara got to work she swore the day couldn’t get any worse and instantly regretted the sentiment when she picked her coffee up from the holder only to have the lid pop off and smack onto the floor to splatter everywhere.

She notified custodial, cleaned herself up and was just coming out of the bathroom when her phone went off notifying her of an impromptu meeting she was supposed to be at currently.  She huffed out a breath and spun on her heels, only to smack into Sydney from the mail room sending all manner of things to skitter across the floor.

After enough apologies to fill out a year and helping to gather all the disheveled mail she made her way across the main floor to the stairwell.  She wasn’t going to chance the elevator today no matter how much easier it would seem for the moment.  She rounded the first set of stairs and was coming around the landing when she was pushed back and into the wall from the step above.

Her body impacted solidly with the wall and stole the air from her lungs for a brief instant until her eyes leveled on the individual who had pushed her backwards only to find herself fighting through her surprise for more air. Her hands scrambled for some kind of purchase on the concrete as Cat click clacked solidly down the two stairs higher that she had occupied.  Her expression was almost feral and Kara sucked in a deep breath on pure instinct when Cat’s hands framed her body and put the other woman at an interesting angle.

Cat’s eyes were on her mouth, her throat, Kara looked heavenward, swallowing the stones settling in her throat as she felt Cat’s gaze slide lower.  Her chest bloomed with red and pinks and she suddenly felt hot and unsteady, and with the noise that bubbled up from Cat’s throat she realized the other woman knew it too.  

“Look what I caught.”  Cat whispered, her body arching close enough to touch Kara’s as she leaned close enough to allow her mouth to flutter across the jumping pulse point along the other woman’s neck.

“M..m..Ms. Grant?” Kara stammered, fingers flexing into the wall as Cat hummed with an amused laugh of a noise and actually nosed her throat.  Almost instantly Kara lost feeling in her legs and swallowed audibly enough for both of them to hear.

Cat grinned openly as a result, giving a small shake of her head. “This little facade of yours is infuriating do you know that?”  Cat whispered, bending her body closer until their hips were touching and Kara gasped sharply. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape, all manner of coherency stolen from her.

The other woman leaned in close, pushing her hair aside as her mouth skimmed along the overly sensitive pink shell of Kara’s ear. “I thought about you all night.”

Kara let out a whimper of a sound, fingers itching to reach for Cat’s waist and pull her close and just kiss that purr right off her face, if only she could feel her hands enough to make them function. Never ever, in the history of her ever's would she have expected Cat to be so tactile and physically affectionate with her, especially not at work like this.  It made her head spin and her voice to fail behind another gasp of a sound when she felt the wet heat of Cat’s tongue against her skin.

“A-about, good… Gods wh-our da-dinner tonight?”

Cat actually chuckled, warm and rich and full of implication that made Kara’s thighs clench involuntarily. “Sure…Kara, we’ll go with that.”

Kara pressed herself back against the wall, turning her head while drawing back in order to try and look at Cat directly. Their gazes met and Kara felt her heart stop, her only other response coming from the grip of her fingers twisting into Cat’s sides.

“Uh uh…” Cat warned, hands wrapping around Kara’s wrists and gently ushering them away from her. “You’re not the only one who can work a girl up only to leave her wet and wanton because duty calls.”  She actually hooked Kara’s glasses and pulled them down to the edge of her nose before her fingertips touched Kara’s chin, shutting her mouth with a gentle nudge.  “See you tonight.”

Kara looked after Cat with the most bemused expression in her life, especially with the wink that she was gifted with before the stiletto symphony followed Cat’s departure as she worked her way down the stairs and back out to the main floor.  Kara waited until the sound of the door latch’s echo faded before she crumpled to a heap on the floor with the wall as her only brace.

The rest of the day seemed to continue from that moment as if Kara were the object of some kind of no good very bad day.  After the little ordeal in the stairwell, once she had managed to figure out how to make her legs work again she had regrouped and changed in her office.  The second she stepped out however Snapper was all over her yet again for her most recent set of articles and lack of impartiality.  

As if that wasn’t enough, instead of giving her the time to rewrite them he had already pitched her out to cover two downtown events and the merger and acquisition of Lorde Industries with L Corp. given her prior, however minute, experiences with one Lena Luthor.  It was easily after six in the evening before she was pounding the pavement outside CatCo, sore and tired with plenty of work still to do.

She pushed through the revolving doors, trudging across the marbled lobby floor and into an elevator. Kara wedged herself into the corner and let out a slow breath, trying to regroup and find the excitement that had filed her yesterday with Cat’s agreement to a date with her. Before everything had gotten so confused and convoluted.  She glanced up to the floor indicator before looking at her warped reflection in the high polished doors letting out another sigh of a sound at her appearance.  

There was no way she was going to be able to go home and get ready for Cat at this rate.  Nor did she think she had a proper change of clothes and toiletries in her office to improve that even with two hours to spare.  Kara chewed on her bottom lip a bit, wondering how awful it would be to perhaps postpone their dinner to tomorrow when the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

Given that it was the weekend the majority of the floor was already gone, leaving a straggler or two who were already in the process of gathering their things as Kara made her way to her office shutting herself up inside and collapsing into her chair.

Supergirl streaked across the city then up and away into the clouds again, burning off energy with the hopes of tamping down her own anticipation of her ‘official’ date with Cat in less than two hours. If the evening prior was any indication there was going to be very little wining and dining, or at least wining.  

With another grin and a swirl of her avidity concerning one Cat Grant she pushed herself to her limits and shot straight up headed for the stratosphere.  She felt the struggle in her lungs to get oxygen and with a deep breath broke into the thin upper atmosphere of the Earth, skimming the very edge of space and in that brief moment of weightlessness she thought of the woman who she had given her heart to what felt like eons ago.

Using the last vestiges of Earth’s gravitational pull she allowed herself to fall, relinquishing her ability to fly until the world snatched her back up and pulled her down towards the surface again.  Supergirl watched the vast expanse of the galaxy she was a refugee in begin to fade into the light of the setting yellow sun before she let out a great bellow of elation and free fell back to Earth.

Kara took a deep breath, having turned over in her mind just what exactly she was going to do enough to give herself a headache.  At present she was draped within her chair, slumped down and trying to argue that Cat’s current escalation in behaviorism she never thought would have been so openly directed at her were just the woman’s natural response to her own nervousness about the situation.  

Cat would be the first person to tell her she always took charge of her pursuits, even if they weren’t fruitful or she was rejected, as Kara recalled it had something to do with not wanting to waste time pussyfooting around.  At the time however, Kara hadn’t really taken that into account with herself in the place of the one being pursued, nor just how intense Cat could get with some one she wanted versus some thing.

Kara sat up a bit with that revelation, glancing to the clock along the wall again before straightening and finally pulling herself out of her chair in a rush to make herself more presentable.  Cat liked confidence and someone who took charge of themselves, someone who was assured in what they wanted and if the stairwell was any indication Kara knew exactly what Cat wanted.

How could she have been so stupid.  Well not stupid so much as distracted, and what a distraction.

Kara moved through her office trading out her button up for a sweater chest exposed without the long sleeved undershirt beneath it. Already her fingers were in her hair, undoing it from the confines of her braids and combing through the more unruly portions that had slipped free during the day.  The stairwell had been a test, had to have been, and Kara’s newest burst of energy and excitement were courtesy of her having passed and not risen to the bait of pure unadulterated lust poured into Cat’s stilettos from earlier.

Cat was a go getter, she was also a master strategist and the out of character behaviors all suddenly clicked into an element of sense in Kara’s mind.  It was a brazen and bold way to determine if Kara’s affections were genuine or if they were purely based on a more carnal concupiscence.

Kara stood in front of the small mirror she had propped on her desktop, hair down and wavy from being braided, sleeves pulled up midway along her arms gave her a much more casual appearance despite her work slacks.  She tucked the thing away along with her other personal items into a drawer and let out a grounding breath looking at the frame of her door before glancing to her watch.  Cat certainly wouldn’t kill her if she were a little bit early. She rounded her desk and made to open her office before pulling her hand back and really letting what all was happening settle over her body for a moment.

The grin that pulled at her mouth couldn’t be stopped and with the excitement befitting a child on Christmas morning she actually flailed about for a second or two before coming back to herself and taking in a deep breath.  

“Okay… okay.. Breathe. Chill. It’s just Cat.”  Kara affirmed to herself under her breath before letting out a small giggle and then cleared her throat and opened the door.

Cat was already out on her balcony, turning a glass over and over in her fingers while the liquid inside remained untouched.  Her eyes were on the skyline, searching expectantly for Supergirl’s flare of color when she heard the small knock of a sound behind her.  With a high brow and a look of genuine surprise Cat turned and leveled her gaze on Kara as she stepped across the threshold and out.

She was far more casual than Cat had encountered earlier in the day and certainly was not dressed in the manner with which she had been expecting.  The prospect of this newest development made the corner of her mouth quirk and her heart to quicken its pace ever so slightly as she leaned her back against the rail of her balcony.  

“Not exactly the blue I was envisioning you in.”  Cat spoke gently, watching Kara’s approach, glasses on, hair tousled and down, hands behind her back and more skin exposed across her chest than she figured this particular persona of Kara would allow.

Kara flexed her fingers around her opposite wrist, taking in Cat’s appearance, her makeup was softer, even if she had changed out of the fitted pant suit she had on earlier into [ a glove of a burgundy dress ](http://media.topshop.com/wcsstore/TopShop/images/catalog/TS35B56KBER_Zoom_F_1.jpg)that held every curve of Cat’s body with reverence.  She swallowed her nervousness taking in Cat’s appearance as she shifted her weight onto one hip before Kara’s attention was pulled to the far side.   

A small table was beset with candles and two covered place settings, a bottle of what she assumed was wine and two glasses that were still turned on their rims and waiting to be filled.  Kara weaved herself around Cat and towards the little set up, tapping her fingertips along the metal domes gently.  “Your new assistant set this all up?”  

Cat smirked, leaving her other drink untouched as she stalked after the other woman easily.  When Kara turned her surprise showed in the cave of her chest with Cat’s new proximity and her breath caught noticeably when Cat teased her fingertips cross Kara’s exposed forearms at her sides.  “It wouldn’t be personal if she had now would it.”  

Kara couldn’t help licking her lips when Cat’s eyes fell to them, goosebumps spreading across her skin like wildfire as her lungs finally kick started themselves again.  

“I suppose not.” Her voice was a whisper of a thing, curling in the air between them as Cat guided Kara’s hands to her own waist and fastened them there as she stepped closer.

The intensity from earlier in the day was still there but tempered by something else, something deeper and Kara felt the surge of accomplishment in her chest for not having tried to ravage the other woman in the stairwell.  “I don’t remember you being so, hands on...C-Cat.”

Cat raised a brow, as she curled her hands around Kara’s biceps.  She fit her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment, indulging in her thoughts until Kara looked expectantly at her and she released the swell with the pull of her smile. “I didn’t expect you to be so chivalrous either, especially with some of your more tactile displays lately.”  

Kara swallowed visibly when Cat stepped between her legs, setting their bodies flush together while Kara slid her hands around Cat’s back.  “What about dinner?”  She questioned seeing the look in Cat’s gaze as it dropped to her mouth again.

“I want to kiss you first.”  Cat husked while Kara thought her heart was going to explode. “You’ve made me wait so long, it’s all I can think about and it’s going to distract me for the rest of the night.”

“Is that so bad?” Kara questioned, her voice only barely cracking at the end.

“It’s dangerous.” Cat supplied with a purr, pushing up on the balls of her feet until they were sharing the same air.

Kara felt faint, the heat of Cat’s body already soaking through her skin into her nerves, the electricity of her mouth so close to Kara’s own was like a drug and as she leaned forward to close the gap only to find the both of them close to the ground with the sudden explosion in the sky above them.  

There was a blue streak of heat followed by another explosion and by the third one the pair of them were back inside Cat’s office while debris rained down outside towards the street.

“Why are you just standing here?” Cat stated as Kara turned to look at her before looking past her to the screens across the wall.

“Shit.” Kara said under her breath causing Cat to look at her as if she had grown two heads before twisting around to follow Kara’s gaze.  She caught the movement too late and tried to stop Cat only to come up short when she saw Cat’s body tense up.

On the wall each and every screen flipped over to any and all live coverage of Supergirl taking out what appeared to be a series of drones chasing her down before she pulled them all up and away from the city into the clouds above.  Blue and orange light broke out across the sky in a fantastic display for countless moments until the skies went black again.

While Kara looked at the screens Cat turned to look at her, then back again when one of the feeds tried to center on some blur in the sky until the blur rushed closer to the ground before stopping about twenty feet above the ground.  

Supergirl floated above the gathered crowd, cape and hair billowing like the perfect picture of a hero.  She inquired about a few individuals who had been close in proximity to the first few micro explosions and ensured they were alright before she actually mugged for the camera a little bit and then flew off into the night.

Only to spiral down and land with a small thump of a sound on the balcony outside Cat’s office.  She saw the trays and untouched wine and knew already she was late, Alex was still in her ear wondering if she was coming in for a debrief and explanation of what exactly had just taken place.

“Not right now.  I had to leave last night and I made a promise Alex. Balance remember?  The information you find out on those drones will not even be available until Winn can put together whatever is left of them.   If something changes I will come in, but for right now, I have a date.”

She didn’t even wait for Alex to finish whatever chastising remark she had towards her responsibilities as Supergirl and to the DEO versus the frivolity of a date with Cat Grant before disconnecting the call and striding into Cat’s office.

“Sorry I’m late Kit….ten.” Supergirl stopped when four pairs of eyes were leveled on her frame, one of which was close to her own mirrored back. She swore in Kryptonian under her breath as Cat moved closer to her before looking back at Kara then swinging back to her and forth.

“What the fuck is going on?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can explain.” Kara started while Supergirl finished, causing Cat to look between the both of them while backing up towards her desk for something to hold on to before she passed out.

“Someone better start explaining -right- now.” Cat demanded, watching the two women size one another up. The differences were subtle, not unlike the first time this little trick was tried but there was something far more concrete in these two than there ever had been when Kara had first threatened to quit.

“Kara was just filling in while I was called away.”

“Excuse you what?! Ow.” Kara caught the edge of Cat’s coffee table while Supergirl merely let out an audible breath and crossed her arms under her sigil.

“I knew we had,” Supergirl’s features turned, eyes raking over Cat’s frame while the corner of her mouth lifted in an all too knowing manner. “Unfinished business from the night before and of course you did say yes when I asked-”

“She said yes to me.” Kara thumbed at her own chest, her features flush and her breathing visible as she glanced once at Cat then back to Supergirl who actually laughed at her.

“To you? Right yes, the one who used to pine over her from behind a coffee every morning and told Alex how pretty her hair was, not mention how fantastic she smelled up close this morning.”

Kara’s mouth made a great impersonation of a bass out of water, her expression clearly a mix of confusion and hurt while she struggled for words. “You...you’re the one who can’t control yourself. You nearly killed a guy last night and for what? Because you were sexually frustrated when duty called?!”

Cat's mouth fell apart, eyes darting back between the verbal tennis match of both women. She had no idea what to make of any of this and the range emotions flickering across her face from baffled, impressed, aroused, concerned and shocked all swirled together inside her in the same instant.

“At least I have a backbone Danvers, I don’t just watch from the shadows and hope to get noticed. I see someone I want and I go get them.”

“That’s really considerate.”

“Oh Rao bless it, like you were ever going to get her with your wallflower method. All of your human insecurities barely allow you to look at her for more than a five count.”

Cat made a small noise to try and interrupt as she watched the pair get closer to one another feeling the tension build to a point that it nearly choked her.

“So you just flashed her some muscle, took her flying around town and what that gives you sole rights to her Zor..Zor-El!?” Kara glanced at Cat and felt her face flush even redder, dark blue eyes turning back to Supergirl as she stepped closer. “You knew…” Her voice broke slightly, thick with emotion that she couldn’t keep back any longer. “You -knew- how I-”

“Was wasting time. You’re not the only one in the world who wants to fuck her you know.”

Cat actually gasped from her place only to shout for Kara to stop.

Kara only heard one thing and as a result had closed the distance between herself and Supergirl. Her hand was already in a fist by the time Cat gasped and by the time the woman shouted at her to stop her fist made contact with Supergirl’s mouth. The impact was unmistakable, solid and the noise of bone cracking into bone was enough to make Cat wince.

Supergirl’s head actually turned with the motion, the curtain of her hair obscuring any reaction she might have while Kara shouted painfully, wrapping her knuckles up with her opposite hand and cradling the limb to her chest.

“Don’t you -ever- refer to her like that again.” Kara grimaced through clenched teeth and turned to move away from both Supergirl and Cat in order to assess herself.

“Or else what, -Danvers-?” Supergirl challenged, her tongue pushing out her bottom lip where it actually stung before she turned her features back to Kara.

Kara’s chest rose and fell visibly, her cheeks red and all manner of being human versus Kryptonian forgotten. “You .. you..” Kara was a flustered mess, ignoring the pain in her hand she felt like her sweater was going to throttle her coupled with the indignation and outright anger at herself she stomped back over to the other woman.

Supergirl raised a brow, head pulling back a bit with the sudden violent thrash of an approach on Kara’s behalf. The woman grabbed at her own sweater, yanking it off herself in a flourish leaving her in some kind of camisole bodysuit, all the while struggling to free her other arm from the sleeve before she actually swung at Supergirl again.

“Kara!” Cat shouted in warning to no avail watching Supergirl’s head snap back painfully and another sickening reverberation of impact filter through the room.

“That’s what! You… you… KRYPTONIAN TREE!” Kara huffed, her hair a mess, glasses askew and practically panting from her efforts as she stepped back again. She adjusted her glasses with her sweater encased hand before letting out a pain filled groan behind clenched teeth and closed lips as she cradled her hand into herself again.

Supergirl actually brought her fingers to her mouth, smearing the red that pooled from her nose and the split in her lip across the pads there before looking down at her hand in disbelief. She looked up at Kara then, hand and bloody face visible to the three of them as was not only her expression of shock but actual fascination at her counterpart.

She licked at her bottom lip, smearing her fingers against her suit as she made a fist. Otherworldly pale eyes took in Kara’s posturing and aura for a moment before she set her jaw and started to step closer, instantly setting the other woman on guard as she made to close the gap between them.

Cat shoved herself between them again, pulling Kara back when she started to take her own challenging steps towards Supergirl before setting her hands out to keep each woman apart from the other.

“Okay just….”

Kara was bristled and ready to fight, despite still being half caught in her sweater and clearly no match for the other woman. The glare she leveled on National City’s hero was humorous if it weren’t so dangerously rooted in the veracity of her convictions at present.

Supergirl, even with her busted lip and bloody nose, seemed almost amused despite her projected level of intrigue and stupefaction at this scrappy, attractively flustered, human creature who had managed to draw blood without any other help.

“Wait a god damned second!” Cat looked between to two of them, holding them at bay. All Kara’s fight fell out of her as she glanced down to where Cat’s hand rested against her bare skin and it just served to make her blush even redder.

Supergirl raised a brow, the corner of her mouth quirking as she followed Kara’s gaze even further down to her own chest where Cat’s hand fanned over her family crest with little pressure despite the white of her knuckles being visible with her efforts. “Now you get grabby.”

Cat leveled a glare at the heroine while Kara actually turned her features away before stepping aside from Cat and Supergirl and putting her own distance between the other two women in an almost defeatist manner.

“As much as I am of want for people to fight over me this is ridiculous!” She watched Kara put the couch between them while Supergirl actually stepped closer to Cat, almost possessively, even if her gaze was leveled on Kara. “One of you needs to start talking. -Now-.”

“You thought, we were one person.” Kara said softly as if everything came crashing down in on her, her voice cracking with the weight of the realization and her own adrenaline starting to ebb from her body.

“Why wouldn’t I?!” Cat questioned, feeling the pang of guilt when she caught Kara’s flinch only to have it tamped down with the sound of Supergirl’s mirthless breath of laughter to her immediate right.

“Here I thought there was a more significant difference.” Supergirl allowed, trying to convey how impressed she was with Kara’s efforts though clearly based on the other woman’s crestfallen expression and body language she was coming off as arrogant or smug.

Kara leaned against the couch, her back to the other two as the lean became a seat on the edge that she could care less if Cat scolded her for. She bit at her bottom lip, feeling the viscosity of her emotions choking her body into a state of numb detachment while her vision blurred.

“Let me see if I truly understand this.” Supergirl stated, looking at Cat who seemed caught between them as she stepped away until Kara was across from her and Cat was equidistant to the pair of them. “Last night, on our balcony when you nearly let me kiss you and,” she couldn’t help the slow, almost wicked smile that tugged at her mouth from showing as she eyed Cat.

“Other things.” She let the implication linger before pointing to Kara. “You thought I was her?” The incredulous tone to her question pressed on Kara’s spine and twisted in Cat’s stomach as she looked between the both of them. Kara with her back to her and Supergirl squared up facing her.

Cat watched as Kara twisted enough to look at her, hurt filling her expression, the reality of it causing Cat’s brow to furrow as she saw something else in her gaze. A truth she hadn’t considered until just now. She wanted to say no, but yes, but she had thought, assumed. She let out a frustrated breath after working the muscles of her jaw enough for both women to see.

“Yes.” Her tone was pointed, as if the both of them should have already known the answer before making her admit to it.

Supergirl actually smirked, arms coming to cross over her chest again beneath her sigil while Kara finally yanked her own wrist free of her sweater, balling it in a heap into her lap while her arms encircled her own waist as if she were going to be sick.

Cat’s answer hung in the air and Kara swallowed against the stones in her throat, eyes having fallen away from Cat even if she and Supergirl were still in her periphery.

“S-so this morning...” She cleared her throat, pushing away the feelings of anger that threatened to make her irrational again. Perhaps she was too naive and chivalrous, knowing she never would have let their first time that she slept with Cat be on the balcony at CatCo.

“In the stairwell, that was because you thought I wanted to…” Kara closed her eyes, swallowing hard enough to be heard even by Cat as she turned away and spoke towards the office doors, eyes blurring Cat’s name out with unshed tears. “Just fuck you on your balcony the night before, and when I clearly didn’t, you were getting -her- back for it?” Kara gestured to Supergirl without looking at either of them.

Cat took a half step closer, feeling her heart ache as she watched Kara’s frame bend and her shoulders curl a little further inward at the very idea of it all. It was her turn to swallow hard before she gave a small series of nods. “Yes.” Her voice was quieter than before, the irritation and frustration of everything having been sucked out of her as revelation after revelation continued to settle into her.

Supergirl let out a breathless laugh of a sound, pulling Cat and Kara’s attention, shoulders square and chest puffed out that much more. “Looks like we know who the winner is here.”

Kara’s sweater flew across the room, pelting Supergirl in the shoulder as Kara was up again in a fury of motion and Cat surged forward to keep them apart again as Kara thumped into her.

"I may not be you but I know I love her!” Kara shouted, nearly causing Cat to stumble with that stone of truth before grabbing at Kara’s shoulders to keep her from getting to the Superhero. “She's not just an object or someone to be conquered, and I might seem meek and just human to you but at least I know how to do this right.”

Before she could even think to talk herself out of it her hands were already in Cat’s hair, and with another heartbeat Kara’s mouth was on hers. She held her steady despite the small sound of surprise that died shortly thereafter in Cat’s throat. Kara sucked in a deep breath through her nose, mouth trembling against Cat’s lips as she kissed her only to let out a whimper of relief when those lips parted and pulled her in.

Cat’s hands went from holding her back to smoothing around her shoulders, pulling Kara closer as the taller woman held her closer and deepened the kiss between them, tenderly slipping inside on the edge of a sob until Cat’s tongue ran across her own. Kara held onto the moment as long as she could, surrounding Cat’s bottom lip with her own and tugging gently before breaking them apart.

Kara pressed her forehead into Cat’s, eyes still closed as she fought for air while Supergirl stood there somewhat crestfallen and dumbstruck. Arms no longer crossed and shoulders no longer set in their confident square. Kara remained like that for another moment before just letting Cat go and stepping away only to glare at Supergirl despite her wilted appearance.

“And that’s not just a fucking rendezvous on the balcony you selfish bitch.”

Kara was out of Cat’s office before the other two could stop her. Cat stood watching her office door shut before movement to her right caught her attention. She turned her features back to Supergirl who looked more confused than confident, shoulders still down and brow furrowed. Cat shifted her jaw then, turning towards her before holding her hand out.

Supergirl continued to look past the woman until she felt a fist thump against her chest pulling her attention. She glanced down to Cat’s hand raising a brow before offering her own hand up unsure of what else to do without the other woman’s verbal guidance.

Cat grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm before shoving it up against her face, smudging and wiping at the blood there until the worst of it was soaked into her suit and just the phantom stain remained.

“You should go.” Cat stated coldly, releasing the other woman as she stalked away and almost made for her balcony before thinking better of it and headed towards the bar.

“Is that what-”

“Just…..” Cat set her hands on the flat of her bar, shoulders high as she refused to look at the reflection of the suited woman behind her. “Get out.” Cat said quieter than she started closing her eyes to the sound of running steps that no doubt belonged to Kara before the ding of the elevators in the otherwise vacant floor resounded.

Supergirl looked towards the lobby again, bloodied hand coming to rest over her chest at the food of sensation there that almost made her wince before she looked back up at Cat. She swallowed audibly, taking in her aura and the one belonging to Kara that faded the further the elevator took her down before she simply nodded. Whether Cat saw her or not she wasn’t sure but she lifted from the ground effortlessly and merely floated out through the balcony doors and up into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a banging on the door, dangerously insistent though no voice was behind it, Alex already had her gun drawn and ready when she approached the door, putting her shoulder against the jam before she unlocked it and edged it open.

The sight caught her off guard and she immediately flicked the safety on and set her gun down, pushing open the door to her apartment wider only to have Kara slam into her. Alex braced herself for impact and the inevitable crunch of her ribs when she felt Kara's arms tighten around her body but it never came. She toed the door shut, locking it absently before her own arms were around Kara's torso.

“My god what happened?”

Kara let out another heartbreaking sob, twisting Alex's shirt in her hands as she hugged her, really, fully and truly without restraint hugged her until Alex realized her sister was pushing a mantra of apologies through her tears.

“Kara...Kara!” She grabbed her sister easier than she should have, her own panic settling into her very bones when she realized the strength it should have taken to pry her sister off her was next to impossible for a human. “Oh god, you blew your powers.”

Kara shook her head over and over then, her features twisting with her emotions as Alex reached up and pulled her glasses off so they wouldn't break when Kara broke again and her sister hugged her tighter. “I-i-it's so m-much wuh-worse than th-that Alex.”

“It's just temporary Kara, we've been through this more than-”

Kara shook her head against Alex's shoulder. “C-Cat... sh-”

“Did Cat do this?!” Alex's anger was immediate and Kara sobered slightly.

“N-No. Cat wouldn't she.. no. She thought, she knew.” Kara huffed and sniffled, still clinging to her sister who pushed her hair from her face, wondering why she was so sweaty and red in the cheeks. “She thought.” Kara choked on her emotion and as Alex took in the rest of her appearance she noted the bruised and bloodied knuckles and sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh god Kara, did you walk here. Did someone do this to you?!” Kara shook her head quickly as Alex guided her further into her apartment, turning on lights as they went until they were in front of Alex's refrigerator. “Is Cat alright?”

Kara nodded but her features turned again and the red in her eyes became glassy as tears burned down her face. “I'm n-n-not Su-Supergirl anymore.”

Alex wrapped a cold pack in a towel, pulling Kara down onto a stool while wrapping her hand up in the cold. “Of course you are, this is-”

“NO I'M NOT!”

Alex straightened carefully, wondering if she could reach her bathroom before Kara could beat her to it with the uncharacteristic outburst until Kara coughed a bit and then let out a broken sigh.

“I've had a really, -really- bad day.” Kara growled through her emotions before shoving at her features angrily. “I want to go to the D.E.O.”

“Okay.” Alex said carefully, looking over her sister. “Probably the best way to treat your hand. What did you even do?”

Kara let out another broken sigh, looking heavenward before shaking her head. “D.E.O. first, then I'll show you.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Let me tell J'onn and Lane. Okay?” She waited until Kara nodded before moving over to where she had left her cell, thumbing through her contacts before sending off an emergency text concerning Kara. “Ready when you are Kara.”

Supergirl hovered high above the city, easily able to see CatCo and Cat's apartment from here, as well as her own even though she knew Kara wasn't there. The wind tossed her hair and fluttered her cape though she felt nothing like the hero she was supposed to be. She let out another slow sigh, trying to ground herself, despite her current state of being, flexing her hands to try and rid them of the tightness that continued to build as the hours went by.

She thought about Kara, the look on her face, the swirl of her aura, the utter betrayal that had colored every fiber of her being before it gave way to an almost incomprehensible sadness all swirled together in a mass of anger, jealousy, arousal, love and understanding. She couldn't help the smirk that touched her features of the memory of her scrappy little self breaking herself on Supergirl's jaw just to prove a point. A point of honor no less.

The thought made her frown and her shoulders to fall once more as she considered that. She had known easily how Kara felt about Cat, it was impossible not to, though Cat made little mention of her counterpart throughout the day other than Cat's appreciation for the things Kara did here and there that Cat had implied Kara thought Cat hadn't noticed all in a days work. That while she wasn't her assistant any longer it was nice to have someone she could count on in the office like that.

Of course at the time Supergirl had just let it pass, assuming Cat was merely trying to get her to admit they were one and the same when in all actuality they weren't any longer. She hadn't realized until clearly it was too late that Kara had been trying to go on a date with Cat not unlike herself. The difference there being that Supergirl had no reservations in the asking, or the courting, or the flirting or any other manner of affection towards Cat, especially when it was tied to her libido.

Cat hadn't complained, in turn she had seemed more and more amorous with every passing day more approachable, tactile, even comfortable in her presence. Cat had become far less reserved around her, barriers of their supposed roles in the workplace and otherwise slipping away with the ease of the wind curling at Supergirl's hair.

What she hadn't suspected, or even considered really, was how much of that had been driven on whatever else Kara had been attempting throughout the days with the woman while Supergirl was either out being herself for the sake of the city or any other time when she herself was not the one around Cat.

Guilt was a nasty little worm of a thing when it was finally acknowledged. Rooting deep within her chest enough for her to reach up and press her hand against the sigil there. She glanced down when the feeling seemed to blossom over from that spot, her features contorting to an almost pained wince of an expression as the motto of her house reverberated through her mind unbidden. Her fingers closed around her suit, twisting at it as a chilling sensation poured itself down her spine only to startle with the sound in her ear.

“What Alex.” Her tone was darkened in its sudden stoicism.

“Don't you dare what me right now Supergirl.” J'onn's polyphonic reprimand of a tone bounced into her skull and she nearly growled at the sound given her sudden shift in mood.

“What do you want?” She spoke carefully, opening her senses up to the city. “I don't sense any-”

“I'm at the D.E.O.” Kara's voice rang through like a bell, jaw shifting as she let out an agitated sigh.

“I recommend you get here before I come and get you.” J'onn allowed.

Supergirl let out a slow breath, feeling the weight of everything pulling her out of the height of the sky before she disconnected the call and twisted, bursting through the air with an uncharacteristic holler of a cry before pounding through the sound barrier over and over again.

By the time Cat got home she was exhausted and confused and more than a little turned on and had managed to down half a bottle of scotch before having the sense enough to leave the office lest she wake up the following morning in her en-suite or out on her balcony in the same clothes everyone had seen her in the day before.

As it was right now she was standing in her bathroom, wrapped in a thick robe, wet hair combed against her scalp and a cold glass of water pressed against her temple. Kara -and- Supergirl fighting over her to the point that her former assistant had resorted punching a concrete wall of a face belonging to the city's heroine over her honor. She couldn't get the images of the two women out of the fore of her mind despite the alcohol and the lexapro.

With another sigh and a look at herself in the mirror she pushed to a stand, slipping out of the bathroom and shutting off the light before making her way through her bedroom and onto her terrace. With a small motion of her hand the fire pit roared to life before she collapsed down onto the couch there, legs curling up beneath her as she took a sip from her water and leaned her head back with another rough sigh.

She let her head lull to the side slightly, running the past few months in her head for review, trying to pinpoint the moment that lead to now. She had no idea what to feel anymore, about who or what. The entire time she had been under the assumption that Kara and Supergirl were indeed one and the same, she knew it, felt it with every fiber of her being, and yet here she was faced with the prospect of two entirely different women, who she felt equally enamored of.  

Kara sat on an examination table, goosebumps rolling across her skin again with the chill in the air, hands bound together resting on her legs, posture hunched and downtrodden. Her head was down, eyes scanning the floor absently while she tried to rid her mind of all the thoughts running rampant within her skull. Leads were stuck all over her body, feeding into machine after machine while she waited.

Supergirl wasn't in too dissimilar a state, although she sat up fully, hands flat on the table on either side of her hips while she stared ahead at the wall, features devoid of emotion. Her own leads were attached to her body feeding into machines while the others were elsewhere and out of sight of both women trying to compare and contrast the results.

“So what does all this even mean?”

“That Kara wasn't lying, and this isn't some kind of trick or ploy or Cadmus.” Alex let out a small sigh, looking at Hank while Lucy was on the vidscreen at the desert D.E.O. location.

“So you're telling me there's two of them?”

Alex shook her head. “I'm going to have to run more tests I think but, the way Kara was acting and the things she said I don't think there's two Supergirl's so much as it is two halves of the same whole.”

Winn looked up behind him then back to the screen where he was comparing the two women's biological functions. “That would be consistent with their brain activity, and biological make up save for the fact that one of them is beefy mcbeeferson and the other broke her hand punching a nose.”

Hank lightly thocked the back of Winn's head causing him to turn around and glare at the man before he caught his gaze and followed it towards Alex who was visibly upset at the situation despite seeming so composed where she stood.

Alex let out a slow breath, looking at the screens comparing the two women before glancing up beyond them to the physical manifestations of them in their own medical rooms. “I'm going to call my mother.” She said under her breath before moving away from the rest of the group.

Hank let out a dark sigh, knowing he was going to have a hard time with this one while Winn had the sense enough to seem apologetic. Lane cleared her throat, pulling their attention to her before she seemed to resign herself to her own fate on this particular matter. “What do you want me to tell her mother?”

Hank shifted his jaw, arms coming to cross over his chest.

“Or her Aunt for that matter?” Lucy questioned watching Hank for some kind of guidance.

“Nothing yet.”

Winn could almost see the wince on Lucy's features but she nodded just the same. “I thought no secrets- hey ow that hurts you know.” The analyst rubbed at the back of his head where Hank had thocked him again before looking at Lucy and offering her a commiserating look.

“We still don't know the extent of all this, nor do we know if she could be exposing the others to something in her current state.”

“You think she's residual? Or carrying whatever it was she touched?”

Hank shrugged. “I don't know, but in the mean time keep them occupied, I understand if they get out of hand but at least for now. I'm going to call Superman, she said it was something in that Fortress of Solitude of his, maybe he knows where we can start.”

“And if we can't sir?”

Hank rose a brow. “Can't what Lane?”

Lucy gave him a hard look, he already knew he was asking a lot of her to not reveal what was going on with Kara to her own Kryptonian family for now. “You know what J'onn. What if we can't get them back together?”

Hank held up a hand, giving a small shake of his head. “I'm not going to theorize on hypothetical's right now. I want facts and options.”

“Something we have little of on both sides.”

“I'll keep you posted, see if you can find anything in the records there we don't already have”

“On it. Lane out.”

Within a few hours Eliza and Clark were both on site, each attempting like everyone else to come up with some solution for the current predicament Kara or Kara's were now in. One had already put in a call to work saying she was unavailable due to a family emergency while the other remained stoic and detached as ever, clearly lost to her internal thoughts while tests continued to be run.

“She is Kryptonian, she just doesn't have any powers.” Alex supplied, going over the scans of Kara and Supergirl's test results and current feeds with Superman beside her.

He shook his head slowly, working his jaw before letting out a frustrated breath. “The only thing I know that could have done this is the synthetic T-Kryptonite I came in contact with before now. But I didn't experience this. This is, this is something completely different from anything I've ever encountered. Which makes me think she came in contact with something else and just thinks it was what I brought.”

“Can I just go home, please.” Kara tried again, causing Eliza and Hank to look up though the glass at her.

Clark and Alex were dealing with Supergirl who blinked once, then a second time with a furrow of her brow before she actually turned her head to look at her counterpart. Pale eyes tracked her frame and stirred something else inside the heroine before she uncurled her legs and stepped down from the table.

“She needs somewhere familiar.” Supergirl supplied, looking at those still trying to find a solution. “Safe, and warm. Not sterile and inhuman.”

Kara sighed and shook her head, jaw shifting at her counterpart's attempts as she wrapped her arms around her torso again and looked away trying to block her out.

“I'm not so sure it's such a wise-”

“We have been maintaining this for weeks.” Supergirl pressed, shoulders squaring up as she looked directly at Hank. “If anything were going to happen it would have already.” She turned her gaze to Eliza then finally to Alex and Kal-El. “Let her go home.” She enunciated every word, almost as if she were threatening them all if they refused her request.

“She's right.” Winn chimed up when no one else would, glancing past Supergirl to Kara's hunched frame. “Kara needs the rest, and familiarity. We're not any closer than we were when she showed up.. just...saying.”

Hank let out his typical deep breath denoting that while he didn't like the prospect in front of him, he didn't have much choice in the matter. “I can go with her.” Eliza offered, her hand settled around J'onn's forearm to pull his ire away from the situation in order to channel the energy elsewhere.

“Clark-”

“Kal-El. His name is KAL-EL.” Supergirl growled, shaking her head in a huff before moving to the far side of her room, looking at her counterpart through the separation of glass.

“Superman and I can continue to work on what he brought with him we have enough scans of them.”

Hank nodded slowly, his hand squeezing Eliza's own before it slipped away and she made for Kara's room. “Alright, in the meantime any thing in the city that might crop up-”

“I can still handle.” Supergirl said with absolution, watching Kara and very nearly pressing her hand to the glass before her gaze cut across the room like the heat vision she possessed.

“You will stand down.”

“No. I will not.” Supergirl moved across the room, glaring at the Martian from where she stood. “This is my city. Just like Metropolis is his, I am not going to stay in this aquarium of a lab room if something threatens -my home-!” The glass actually shook and both brainwaves for Kara and Supergirl spiked.

Hank actually shifted into his true form, easily towering over the bulk of them all, including Supergirl.

“STOP!” Kara shouted, causing Supergirl and the rest to look at her. “Just... stop arguing.” Eliza set a hand on her back where she stood and while she didn't shrug it off she felt weighed down by it just the same. Dark blue eyes turned to Supergirl, jaw shifting as she felt the edges of her anger return just at the sight of her. “This makes up for nothing, and I'm only doing this because I don't want you to hurt anyone with that righteous ego of yours.”

Kara looked over at J'onn, the reality of disappointing yet another father figure pulling at her as she held his gaze for only a second before dropping it away. “This city needs Supergirl, you can't keep explaining away my family, how more and more of them keep showing up unexpectedly and hope it just settles down with people like a passing storm.” She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “Just let her do her job, it's easier for everyone.”

Eliza glanced over at Hank before looking to Alex and Clark and finally Supergirl who seemed struck, all the fight ebbing out of her before Kara murmured for her mother to just get her away from here before everyone changed their minds or started fighting again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days had passed before all hell managed to break though at the D.E.O. and not because of some alien running a muck or Cadmus asserting themselves in the world. Given Lucy's' current expression and the flickering lights behind her concerning one of the consoles J'onn had a fair idea of what was coming.

“I warned you.” She huffed again, pushing her hair out of her face where it had fallen from her attempt at a ponytail. “We should have told th-”

“So they could have added to the problem with no solution?”

“So they could be prepared and have someone debrief them accordingly so they wouldn't haul off and do all this.”

“Sir we have Kryptonian signatures coming in fast.”

“Supermom's angry.” Winn supplied in an amused tone causing Hank and Lucy both to glare at him.

“Actually it's the General.”

“A wha whu..what now?”

Lucy merely grinned in a tight lipped fashion before the sliding doors to the D.E.O.'s upper entrance opened and the rather imposing presence of one General Astra dropped down onto the marbled floors hard enough to crack them.

“I. Warned. You.” Was all Lucy said before her feed was cut and Winn rose from his seat in order to stand behind Hank.

“Where is my niece?” Astra demanded as Hank took point while other D.E.O. agents rounded out from the deployment room, armed and ready but no weapons drawn as yet.

“Which one?” Winn asked nervously causing Hank to blink and turn to look at him as if he had sealed his own fate. Astra's eyes flared as she leveled her gaze on Winn and slowly started to walk towards him.

“Stand down!” Alex's voice resounded from a nearby hall as she came running out into the main entrance, not stopping until she was effectively blocking Astra's path. The Kryptonian actually continued walking, her body pressing nearly flush against Alex's own as she glared at both Hank and Winn. “Te Zhor.” Alex warned quietly, causing Hank to raise high brow while Astra stilled with the sentiment.

Astra's jaw shifted visibly, eyes turning over the compliment of agents sent to greet her as she filled her lungs with air. “You should double this number were I truly irate. Quadruple it had I been accompanied by my sister.” She noted their weapons and narrowed her gaze. “And perhaps utilize your little green toys.”

“I thought you said there were two signatures.” Hank questioned, taking his eyes off Astra for only a moment as he looked to the analyst still sitting at their station.

“There were sir, we lost the second when the General arrived.”

Hank made a face turning his glare back to Astra. Alex had the sense enough to keep her mouth shut though the look on her face as she looked up at her lover caused the veil of stoicism to crack just enough.

Astra set a hand on the flat of Alex's chest, fingertips flexing there before she finally looked down at the other woman knowing her sister wasn't being tracked. “Te Zhor.” She answered finally, the corner of her mouth tipping just enough for Alex to ground herself before it was gone. “Where, is my niece?”

“I am right here.” Supergirl supplied from the upper balcony of the D.E.O. causing all manner of individuals to look up at her. Her arms were crossed under her sigil and she looked every bit the Kryptonian hero her Aunt could have only hoped to encounter. Astra studied her openly, seeing the stretch of her aura only to tip her head like some curious animal upon seeing the voids in the wake of such fiery brilliance before she blinked and closed her senses down again.

“My people stand down.” Hank finally ordered, watching the variety of agents ease off and return to their prior posts throughout the facility.

“I'm just gonna go to the break room y'want anything or?” Hank set his hands on his hips and just stared at Winn before the man nodded with a smile and quickly sped off and out of the room.

Astra pressed against Alex, whose unseen hand was pressed against Astra's abdomen to keep her in place as well as reconnect them to each other.

Supergirl actually huffed and rolled her eyes. “Some of us can see you two you know.” She made a noise and dropped her arms, her posture still heroic as ever despite her ease in stance.

“At least you only have to deal with me and not your mother.” Astra provided as she watched Supergirl head down the stairs towards them seeing the edges of her aura bite and spit at the air with the mention of her twin.

“Do not bring her into this.” Supergirl supplied, seeming suddenly agitated in her suit with a roll of her shoulders. “I still can not-”

“What, it's not like you're any different going after Cat Grant.” Alex pushed, looking over at her sister.

“Cat is not a family member.”

Astra rose a high brow. “You were her underling for three years.”

“No. No. Assistant and that wasn't me, that was Kara. I, -I- was her-”

“Creation.”  
“Construct.”  
“Property.”

Supergirl made a face looking between Alex, Astra and Hank and their respective comments on the matter. “Idol, I was going to say idol.”

Alex shook her head while Astra finally took a half step back to allow some kind of air to flow between the two of them. Hank on the other hand just threw a hand up and moved back over to another console where Eliza was updating Kara's stats.

“This is not a good predicament.” Astra provided, letting her touch slip away from Alex completely as she stepped closer to her niece. There was an odd sense of amusement that filled her, reminding Astra of how hard it had always seemed for people to tell her and Alura apart despite their clear differences. Even without the supposed human-esque counterpart around Astra could see the differences in this Kara even without being able to see her aura or the paler contrast in her eyes.  “You are filled with such arrogance and ego one would almost think you were mine.”

Alex let out a small snort of a sound causing both Kryptonian's to level their gazes at her before she furrowed her brow and nodded. “Okay then. Going over there, enjoy your egos.” She gave a tight lipped smile and let it drop purposefully before she turned and made her way up into the command consoles to see what her own mother had supplied them with.

Supergirl glanced back at her Aunt first, letting her gaze linger appreciatively, despite her faults Astra had always been a true warrior, proud and brave, solid in her convictions even if they were a bit obscure or dangerous but her intentions had a truth to them that was undeniable. She had always been trying to save the world, whether it be Krypton or Earth, it had just taken her a second world to realize sometimes you couldn't force that change, no matter how infuriatingly slow it seemed not to.

“I feel as if I should be preening little one.”

“I am not so little.”

Astra was behind her in a second, hand around her throat and before Supergirl could even reach up and grab her wrist her back was against the floor with a resounding thud while Astra's knee was in her chest. The woman smiled at her mirthlessly while Supergirl looked awestruck and confused.

“Little enough.” Astra allowed causing her captor to growl and try to get up only to have Astra apply more weight to her. “No, no little one. You must yield first.”

“General.” Hank warned while Alex face palmed with a small groan of a sound. “Just, work it off in the training area. I can't afford to replace all this out here with whatever lesson you are attempting to show her.”

Astra actually smiled, the edge of a laugh lost in her throat as Supergirl coughed for air until Astra hauled her upright as if she had never pinned her down in the first place. “Humility is a difficult lesson.”

“Especially from one still learning it.” Hank supplied causing Astra's mirth to shift into a glare at him before she held up a hand and blocked Supergirl's ensuing attempt to strike her, followed by another block and a twist so that her niece's arms were pinned behind her back and her balance was off.

“HEY!” Supergirl tried to turn and twist to no avail while Astra held her in place, when she dropped her weight as if to take off in flight Astra actually skinned her cape with her boot and pinned it to the ground. “Aunt Astra! Let me go!”

Astra looked over her niece's head to Alex as if she were dealing with some kind of wily puppy and not another Kryptonian. “Which way Te Zhor?”

Alex bit back her smile before pointing to the right. “That way, take a right, far end of the hall. I'll let them know you're coming.”

Across town Eliza was the first to greet Alura when she lightly tapped on the window to Kara's apartment requesting entry. With the otherworldly grace she always seemed to possess she floated in and was wrapped up in a warm embrace and a few quiet words in Kryptonian on Eliza's behalf before Kara made her presence known.

“I don't want her here -mom-.” Kara stated, looking to Eliza with the pointed sentiment before padding into her counter of a kitchen and pulling open the fridge, grabbing a box of take out and bottle of water before shoving the food container in the microwave to cook.

“Kara, you don't get to talk to her that way.” Eliza stated somewhat outraged and taken aback by the other woman who kept her back to the pair of them even as she took a deep breath and let it out in a sort of pout with the scolding.

“I can talk to her however I want.” She spat back. “She gave up being my mother when she lied, when she sent me away, when she should've just kept me with her and my father.”

“Kara!” Alura put a hand to Eliza's shoulder giving it a small squeeze of reassurance and a shake of her head that it was okay, that somewhere she understood Kara needed to get this out.

“Then none of this would be happening, Clark would be Superman and the only one of us here. I'd be another memory, Alex would have her father and her perfect life, and Cat would, you all would be happier and better off for it.”

“Kara, my heart you know that is not-”

“I never would have been Supergirl or felt what it was like to not be.” Kara leaned forward, her fingers filtering into her hair as she closed her eyes and shook her head gently.

“I don't want any of this anymore.” She said quietly while Eliza and Alura looked at one another then back to the younger woman, carefully making their way closer. “I thought, I thought if I, if there were two, I could do everything I eve wanted outside of Supergirl and vice versa and it wouldn't matter I wouldn't have to figure out how to make it all work.”

She lifted her head, hands rounding out until she was holding her cheeks, sniffling soundly as her fingers pushed tears between themselves she drew a breath to say something more only to have the microwave beep at her. She huffed out a breath, straightening slowly as she pulled the container out only to drop it shaking her hand before swearing under her breath.

Both of her mothers were on point the second it happened. Alura grabbed the container before it ever hit the ground with her super speed while Eliza already had a rag and was running it under water before she snagged Kara's hand and wrapped it up.

Kara fought Eliza for only a moment until Alura was behind her, a gentle hand settling on her back between her shoulder blades and making small circles like when she was younger until Kara stuttered with the emotion threatening to swallow her all up again.

Eliza gently pried her glasses off, offering her soothing words as she stepped closer, gently brushing tears from Kara's face before telling her to breathe.

“I'm never going to be like that again am I.”

“Like what Kara?” Eliza looked at her then to Alura who nodded, stepping closer, feeling her daughter grow warm and break out in a slight sweat.

“Whole.”

Both women looked at her and between one another sympathetically, Eliza was the second to wrap an arm around her while Alura followed the other woman's lead until they were all settled on Kara's couch and tucked around the woman.

“We're working on it sweetheart I promise.”

Alura nodded, easing Kara's hair back behind her ear while she rubbed at her back gently. “Everyone is working so hard my heart, you have to work just as hard.”

“At what? What could I possibly do aside from screw it all up?”

“You have to realize you're not a partial person Kara.” Eliza stated, toying with her hair along the back of her neck while trying to soothe her unease. “This you, has always been you.”

“Your powers are not the heart of you.” Aura continued, “nor are they the heart of your counterpart's. You are just as strong and as whole of a person now as you were before.”

Kara let out a heavy sigh, letting her head fall back on the couch between her mothers blinking at the ceiling. “Cat doesn't seem to think so.”

“This can't possibly be all about Cat, Kara.” Eliza tried, glancing over to Alura and back again. She wasn't being judgmental, far from it all things considered, but she also knew one's worth was not set upon them by another individual no matter what kind of feelings you had for them.

“Honestly, while it is a taboo on this planet, having more than one genuine paramour was never this devastating on Krypton. Both of you should know this fundamentally.” Alura stated before giving a small shake of her head. “If this feline does not understand you, then perhaps it is not you but them who are the ones at fault. Should this be the case then they do not deserve you, either of you.”

Eliza bit at her mouth, unsure how exactly to correct that one and certainly not wishing to laugh but sometimes she wished there was a better method of context for aliens, especially one's she knew she was going to have over for holidays and other family functions at the rate they were all going.

Alura for her merit kept a straight face even when she glanced over at Eliza and winked just as Kara lifted up her head to look at her as if she had lost her mind. “You... you think this is all over a cat?”

Alura merely raised a brow taking in Kara's expression. “I am the last person in this room to be making a judgment on anyone or anything despite my prior calling. If you love them, which you clearly do I, only wish you that happiness despite the struggles you both appear to be having with it all.”

Kara blinked, taking in the serious tone and expression of her mother before her lungs seized with a laugh. It was breathless and held little to no actual mirth in it before another followed and another until Kara was genuinely laughing, followed by the gentle chuckles of Eliza to her left while Alura held on to the illusion of gall for another minute until her smile broke across her features and she added to the laughter in the room.

Minutes felt like hours as the three of them fell pray to the mirth and endorphin's and absurdity of everything until Kara's tears were dried and her body far more relaxed and her aura quieted. She let out a small sigh, feeling the energy draining from her without any means to keep it from happening.

“We'll figure this out Kara, I promise.” Eliza said, propping her temple on her fist along the back of the couch as she watched her daughter succumb to everything that had bombarded her over the past few weeks even if it had come to a head in the past few days.

“You are still our daughter, and if Rao has seen fit to give us another then we will all learn to adapt and make the best of it.” Alura added, seeing Eliza nod in response while Kara's head lulled back.

“We should get her in bed.” Eliza stated after a minute once Kara began to snore quietly.

“May I?” Alura asked ever so softly, waiting until Eliza nodded with a gentle smile before she extracted herself from the couch and made for Kara's bed.

Alura pulled in a deep breath, fingertips brushing across Kara's forehead before she set a kiss against her temple and with the ease she remembered having when Kara was far smaller, picked her up and cradled her prone form against her chest as she stood.

Kara tucked herself closer while Alura brought her over, easing her gently under the covers Eliza had pulled back before the both of them covered her back up and tucked her in.

“I can..” Eliza started to which Alura shook her head vehemently, gesturing Eliza come with her before she spoke further.

Once they were back within Kara's kitchen and out of earshot, even if they knew she was probably going to sleep for days all things considered, Alura spoke again.

“You are forever one of our _zrhythrevium_ , what you have done and sacrificed. As much as my sister has tried I have not found myself able to find courage enough to seek you out and tell you this.”

“Alura, you don't have-”

“No, I do. Kara was right, in a way, and she will never forget or forgive that, not until she is a mother herself. Maybe not even then. Kal-El owes you more than he allows as well, but he is not like the rest of us he does not realize how much he added to those sacrifices.”

“Alura please.”

“I have not meant to make you uncomfortable Eliza, while my twin is often silent but deadly in her approach I am often the opposite and you need to know these things.”

Eliza drew in a deep breath nodding a few times over as she let the Kryptonian's words sink in despite her want for them not to. “Then stop, not because your words aren't heard or wanted, but because I've accepted them.”

Alura searched Eliza's features, scanning over her aura for any sign of discord.

“We're family, stronger together right?”

Alura actually grinned, the edges of her emotions pulled a little further to the fore with the motto of her family, letting out her own held breath before giving the other woman a firm nod.

“Alright, then let's connect with the rest of them while she's finally asleep and see if they've managed to uncover a way to reverse all this or if they have any other ideas if they haven't yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat waited until everyone had again gone home for the evening, not having seen nor heard a single word from either Kara or Supergirl since the events of nearly a week ago now. The official reason for Kara's absence from CatCo was due to some family emergency which Cat allowed, beyond all reason. She had hoped however that someone, anyone, even that revealed Martian man would show up and give her some inkling of information concerning either woman.

Now that there were two of course.

That was something Cat herself was still questioning, had she just hoped that there was one of them balanced between two personas or if indeed they were two separate people and always had been? Or what worried her even more, was the third possibility; that something bad had happened and while there -had- been only one Supergirl in the world, now due to some manner of life altering something, there were two.

This last notion of possibility was the far deeper rooted option she felt, especially when she attempted to corner Olsen and he honestly had no answers for her. They weren't best friends but they did have a past and an intimate knowledge of one another that no other employee outside of Kara had with Cat thanks to their joint time in Metropolis. She had known when he was lying to her, or at least knew more than he was letting on about his connection to Supergirl and Superman. Which was why when she had asked him for some kind of progress on Kara, he was more lost than she had ever seen him in the excuse for not knowing anything department.

They had shared a drink after that, despite her anger and frustration and his own feelings of inadequacy for not being able to give Cat the answers she sought, but also because he was being kept out of whatever was happening with Kara just like she was. That was something she also realized was not a thing he was used to dealing with either.

The two of them had commiserated over memory and a genuine connection they each shared with their own respective Kryptonians, although where Cat surpassed Olsen in her connection with Kara, he surpassed her on his connection with Superman.

That jaunt of shared experiences had been nearly two hours ago, when he had finally let her sentiment about being left out not being purposeful on the Super cousins behalf sink in and decided to head home promising to see Cat the next morning. Although, once she was alone with her thoughts again, even Cat didn't believe her own words in regards to herself concerning the present situation with Kara and being left out.

It wasn’t as if she had any claim to Kara or Supergirl. There was the branding of course but not anything binding the two of them together officially that should have ensured Cat be made aware of every little thing concerning Kara or her super self. What struck her harder on that matter however, was the realization on Cat’s behalf that the lack of such a thing had struck a chord in the woman so deep as to almost make her feel wounded by that void.

She would be lying if she said the prospect of two Supergirl's in the world wasn't appealing, of course that was mostly on a professional, 'I own them both and will brand them to CatCo eventually' manner. Mostly. Cat took a deep breath, eyeing her bar again in the vacancy of the top floor of her building as she heard the last echoes of what employees had remained this late vacating the office.

Cat had nursed another glass by herself once James had gone alone on her balcony, searching the skies for the city’s hero until the cold in the air and the crisp breeze from so high up had chilled her to the bone where even the scotch lost its edge of warmth.

She left her glass empty, not wanting to wallow in the depths of alcohol another night and pushed her way out of her office. Her steps were slow and measured, gaze flickering about the bullpen to make sure everyone was gone as she crossed the tile and stood in front of the office door near the elevator bank. An office closest to the break room, an office with no windows, an office that was supposed to serve as a secondary sanctuary outside of her own and the balcony that came with it.

Cat reached out, fingertips touching the doorknob before she convinced herself to turn it, eyes rolling slightly at the fact the door wasn't locked. She pushed it open, letting the thing swing wide as she took in the room, holding her breath and waiting.

Only to let it out with a crestfallen posture when the chair behind the desk was empty.

She glanced down, seeing the line between the main floor and Kara's office. The only time she knew Kara to slip into her office unbidden after she was no longer Cat's assistant was as Supergirl, even then nine times out of ten the woman hovered above the balcony and only landed if Cat was already out there.

As a secondary thought she realized she never locked her office either, but of course her name was etched into the glass and it was hard for just about everyone not to notice someone other than Cat in the aquarium as it was so nicknamed. Despite what the generality of personnel thought, she also knew her accompanying nickname but had never really minded being called a shark.

Cat took another deep breath, swearing she could almost smell the faint remnants of Kara’s perfume before her lungs forced her to exhale and the scent was gone. She let her gaze drift about the office a few more moments until her fingertips were on the surface again, siding along its support as she leaned in without crossing that line, snagging the door handle before bringing it closed with a snick of the latch.

Her entire body froze when she heard her name, turning with a scrape of a sound only to come face to face with Kara who stood just outside the elevator banks in the dim office light. Her hands were already wringing together and Cat swore if she moved even the slightest bit too fast the other woman would bolt like a deer in the headlights.

“It’s late.” Cat managed as if that was enough of an answer to any question Kara had posed to her that she may have missed.

Kara’s brow furrowed slightly before she nodded, dark blue eyes tracking Cat’s every movement before she chanced a step forward “I just, wanted to try and catch up, get some things before I came back Monday.”

“You’ll be back.” Cat tried to keep the surprise out of her voice and swallowed her eagerness carefully, arms crossing over her chest in the usual fashion before she shifted her weight to one hip. Kara nodded under her sudden scrutiny before biting at her mouth, as if to keep whatever else was inside her that wanted out to stay silent.

“I see” Cat nodded, giving Kara ample time to say something more before Cat shifted her stance and made to move away. “I’ll let Snapper know.” Was all she said when she crossed Kara’s path.

Kara started to say her name, to call her back but upon seeing her posture and the stiffness in her body she simply stepped back into the shadows of the late hour, watching the other woman pace about her office before turning to slip into her own.

Cat was in her office all too fast, gathering her things too harshly but she couldn’t stop herself. She chanced another look at her balcony, finding it just as vacant as when she left it the first time before throwing her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her coat and fighting for air as she pounded her way to the elevator.

The doors closed behind her with a thunk and she counted to twenty in her head before letting out a breath and opening her eyes only to gasp at the sight of one Supergirl outside the window of her elevator floating down the floors of CatCo with her. She stepped a half step closer, watching the heroine, expression caught between elation and despondency when she saw Supergirl’s own apologetic expression for a few seconds before she flew up and out of sight.

Cat shut herself up in her car, not daring to look back as she told Austin to take her straight home as fast as he could manage. As a result she never saw Supergirl floating near the roof of her building tracking her through the city, nor Kara from the main office balcony leaning over its edge and doing the same.

Once the car turned the corner and was out of Kara’s vantage she turned her attention upward, knowing Supergirl was there, jaw shifting given their predicament and the fact that no one from the whole of the D.E.O. to any number of elements at Clark’s disposal from his fortress could determine how to get the two of them back into one entity.

They had agreed albeit with some reluctance, not only on their behalves but others like Hank and Clark, that Supergirl would continue her course, spending her time at the D.E.O. when she wasn’t needed in the city while Kara continued on as her secret identity self at CatCo. The latter was required to report to headquarters on the weekend or should something come about with their research into some kind of solution. Until then they were cleared to operate as before, only this time with everyone on the same page of knowledge about the pair of them.

Everyone except Cat Grant. There were no stipulations concerning how Supergirl or Kara wished to go about that element and thankfully Hank and Lucy both had determined, as co-directors of the D.E.O, to let the women handle it. If Cat were going to expose them in any capacity now would be the time and not single word had been printed or even hinted at concerning Kara and her two selves.

Kara felt her shoulders drop even further turning her gaze away from Supergirl who had started to descend towards her only to stop when she saw Kara turn and disappear back into her office. Supergirl waited, watching her counterpart via her x-ray vision until the other woman emerged once more. Kara never once looked back at her, even when she got into the elevator, keeping her back to her physical reflection.

With a sigh of determination Supergirl decided right then this had to stop, that this needed to be fixed and if Kara wasn’t going to do anything nor Cat then she would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl made it a point, or tried, within the confines of the next week to try and get Kara to talk to her, to open up to her, to even just acknowledge her. She hovered outside her bedroom window every morning, and every morning Kara made it a point to block the window or openly ignore her counterpart. Until about midweek when Supergirl showed up and where once open windows were now shrouded with thick curtains.

She had tried the same with Cat, only at the end of her days, hovering in the air above National CIty close enough to be seen but far enough as to not encroach once the sun had set. By the middle of the week Cat actually spoke to her, testing a theory about Supergirl’s hearing no doubt but she had reached out just the same.

The communication was neither lengthy or relatively inviting, Cat acknowledged that she saw Supergirl but also relayed that Kara was still in the building and it was best if she either remain as far away as she was or find another method to occupy her time. Supergirl had hovered closer regardless until Cat warned her to stop. They caught one another’s gaze for a moment, despite the distance between them.

There was a hope in that tone, underneath the multitude of layers that were always so firmly in place in the early hours and so easy to unfold by the time darkness claimed the city. It made Supergirl’s heart swell and while it didn’t soothe the unease she felt about everything, it did take the worst of the sting of it all away.

At least temporarily. The sensations of course would return the moment she hovered outside Kara’s apartment the following morning, easily tracking her with her x-ray vision until she left for work. The woman paused, realizing her counterpart was just beyond the curtains and then would turn her back to the windows and go about her morning routine. Supergirl left her to the rest of her day, retreating to the D.E.O. or ensuring the whole of National City was safe, trying to push the feelings that nagged at her insides away until she found herself again outside CatCo.

By Friday Cat was already out on her balcony before Supergirl found herself hovering above and beyond it. Her ears catching Cat mid-sentence as she talked to herself, or perhaps to Supergirl, she didn’t want to assume. That arrogance had gotten them all in this predicament in the first place.

“I miss you.” Cat spoke, leaning over her balcony, glass balanced between her hands as she rolled the object within her palms. “Both of you I guess.” Cat closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. “I don’t say that lightly and you know it.”

Cat’s tone was harsh, as if she were scolding herself or perhaps Supergirl and Kara for putting her in the position to admit it. Supergirl let her body fall, the snap of her cape in the air pulling Cat’s attention when she was nearly close enough to touch but refused to come within a proper landing proximity of the balcony.

“Kara is here all day.” Supergirl tried, Cat’s glare settling into her bones like Kryptonite. “Were you to call for me I would be here.”

Cat shook her head taking a sip of the dark amber liquid with a slight wince. “Kara hasn’t said a word, she barely goes past the elevator banks.”

“But she still uses the office you gave her.”

“And you, I gave her that office because of you, or her as you.” Cat’s tone was frustrated and she finished off her drink to hide her irritation. Supergirl nodded faintly, mouth twisting slightly as Cat sighed again.

“Are either of you going to actually tell me what the hell has happened, I feel like I’m going out of my mind a bit here.” Cat offered before straightening slightly, looking more directly at the heroine.

Supergirl studied her carefully, hearing the beat of her heart rise while her body seemed to tense as Cat fought against her own self preservation conditioning until a deep breath let Supergirl know whatever Cat was about to say was extremely important.

“I, I feel like I’ve lost so much, whatever control I thought I had.” Cat set the glass aside, fearful she might actually break it. “I’ve lost you and her and all these elements of my day, of my life that I wasn’t even aware I had allowed into myself.” Cat swallowed hard, her eyes glassy as she looked to Supergirl.

“I know I can’t fix this, even if I went to her, Kara will always wonder, as she should, with the way I behaved, the liberties I took, the assumptions, the lack of consent...“ Cat shifted her jaw and shook her head, letting out a dark laugh before turning from the sight of the other woman, arms crossing over her chest. “I let you, her, both of you ruin me..”

Cat looked heavenward, knowing Supergirl was still there behind her with the flap of her cape, she also knew Kara was in the the building still as her eyes dropped back down to her office windows and beyond to that single door that she could make out without obstruction from where she stood at present.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in such a position, at least when it came to a person, or in this case two people.” She huffed out a breath. “I was so sure, even as hard as she tried to tell me, to make me believe otherwise.” Cat shook her head, nudging the toe of her shoe near her a bit before sucking in a deep breath and straightening.

“Cat.” Supergirl spoke again, her tone assured as ever, even if it was softer than Cat could remember it ever being when she was out like this. She was closer now, Cat knew it before she turned partially to regard the caped crusader, realizing she could reach out and grab her and yank her down. Cat rose a brow pointedly, allowing the woman to continue.

“You were not wrong. There…” Supergirl sighed, unsure if she should be saying this, gaze glancing up and finding her counterpart who stiffened at the sight of her but actually stopped. Taking in the scene, Cat’s posture and expression coupled with Supergirl’s own.

Cat’s brow furrowed when the other woman stuttered, with a twist she followed those pale blues until she saw Kara standing just outside her office, things gathered and coat buttoned tightly for her trek home. Cat’s arms were uncurled from her chest almost instantly, feet taking her closer of their of volition while Supergirl rose a bit higher and hovered nearer.

Kara looked between the pair of them, the expectancy on Supergirl’s features and emotions she couldn’t read, or felt she couldn’t read any longer swirling in Cat’s gaze made her lungs stop and her head spin. She licked her lips, teeth kneading at the bottom swell of her mouth before she drew in a deep breath to push the feelings aside and nodded to them both. Gaze leveling on Cat the longest where she offered a ghost of a smile before adjusting her glasses and turning away pressing the button for the elevator.

“Go.” Supergirl ushered in a whisper causing Cat to look back at her before Supergirl’s gaze fell on her pointedly. “Move!”

Cat tensed at the command and the flare of determination in the superhero before she turned back, edging around her balcony doors and into her office. Her shoes forgotten she padded across the bullpen on bare feet thankful that security always returned the elevators to the ground floor after seven in the evening when she saw Kara still standing there waiting.

“Kara?”

The other woman jumped and turned in surprise, not having expected Cat to be right there, nor did she expect to be looking down at her either. That was easily seen on Cat’s own expression that their equal level of height was negated in her hurry.

“Is there something you,” Kara adjusted her glasses, swallowing hard as she took in Cat’s form and then looked over her shoulder seeing that Supergirl was gone. “You uhm, needed?”

“Wanted.” Cat supplied, catching the shift in Kara’s gaze but chose not to follow it.

“Wh-huh?” Kara looked back to her, not seeing Supergirl hovering outside the building nearly in line with the pair of them.

“I wanted to see, how, how you were.” Cat rolled her eyes at herself, seeing Kara shift the items in her grasp.

Kara rose a brow at the other woman, already feeling her heart beating faster at her proximity,arms tightening around the cross of her body. “I’m fine, Ms. Grant, are, are you al-?”

“Can you please not pretend like everything is normal Kara?”

The other woman blinked, swallowing visibly as Cat stepped closer to her in the midst of her demand, jaw tensing in her nervousness as she let some of the facade that everything was indeed fine and dandy slip away from her. Her shoulders dropped, curling towards Cat as her fingers continued to fidget and twist around the strap of her bag and inside the pocket of her coat.

Kara licked her lips absently, dropping her gaze to her shoes, the corner of her mouth turning as she saw Cat barefoot before she let out a quiet sigh. “It’s easier to pretend.” She whispered, seeing Cat shuffle closer before lifting her eyes and almost startling away with how close she was now.

“Is it?” Cat questioned just as quietly, forced to look up at the woman as their gazes met. “Cause I’m not finding it to be easy at all.”

“I, I’m sorry I, I just don’t.” Kara sighed shaking her head a bit and looking heavenward, everything was so complicated and confusing and she knew what she wanted but wasn’t sure if Cat wanted her or Supergirl or both of them or none of them and then she saw Supergirl. Hovering away, and felt her eyes close and her shoulders fall all over again in defeat.

“She’s right there.” Kara murmured and just as Cat turned and saw the flicker of red beyond the windows that broke away. She started to say something as she turned around to Kara again only to have the elevator doors ding and slide open.

“I need to go.” Kara said as she backed into the car only to have her arm snagged by Cat as her other hand smacked into the bridge of the elevator to keep it from closing.

“Is she stopping you?”

“She, who is she, and stopping who?”

“Is Supergirl stopping you?” She shoved at the elevator door as it tried to close while Kara looked down at Cat’s grip around her arm.

“She wants you.” Kara said honestly as if that answered everything, looking back up at Cat.

“I know,” Cat confessed. “What do you want?”

Kara looked beyond her again, jaw shifting slightly.

“Kara, answer her.” Supergirl spoke from behind them making Cat stiffen and Kara’s expression to darken.

“I want, things, I can’t have.” She looked back at Cat.

“You don’t know that.” Cat whispered

Supergirl was right there all of a sudden, having moved closer and closer to the other two women as she waited for Kara to just say what she felt already. “You can reveal my wants but not your own?”

Kara swallowed, looking between both women who were looking at her with the most earnest expressions. “I-”

Cat felt like her legs were going to drop out from under her all of a sudden. She was still holding onto Kara’s arm who was now pushing against Supergirl’s chest to get her to back up. Supergirl had a hold of Kara’s face, mouth fastened to Kara’s own as she kissed her, or tried until Kara whimpered and melted just a little bit, her fingers curling around the other woman's suit until Supergirl pulled away.

Cat let her go to make room and Supergirl eased back, half prepared to be slapped while Kara backed up a step, looking between the pair of them her face flush and her heart pounding away only to have the doors close between the three of them.

“What the hell was that?!” Cat said turning to look at Supergirl, wondering how in the world she was going to get that image out of her head.

“I know what she wants.” Supergirl said honesty, her own cheeks were a faint pink and her chest felt heavy before she looked over at Cat who tensed as she slowly came to the realization of what the woman was implying and found herself looking back to the elevator and the vacancy of the woman who had been standing there with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Alex said around a mouthful of chips from Kara's couch.

Kara shook her head. “No. I, I just, I dunno why she's so insistent that we be something we probably wouldn't be if we weren't each other.”

“Do you want me to talk to Cat?”

Kara laughed outright, tossing a handful of popcorn at her sister. “Gods no. I can just see you showing up now all FBI and everything.” Kara munched away. “She still calls you Scully sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Well the last time she saw you on TV after one of Supergirl's save the day moments.”

“Oh...”

Kara leaned her head back against the couch, taking note that her sister was watching her, or more trying not to watch her out of the corner of her eye while attempting to casually chew around her chips.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“Don't hm me, what Alex?”

“Nothing.”

Kara nudged her sister with her foot. “Say it before it eats you alive and you end up texting me at three in the morning before work when I'm far less likely to respond.”

Alex sat there for a long moment, mulling over her question, there really was no delicate way to ask it. “Was it weird?” She asked quietly not daring to look to her right.

Kara rose a brow, tipping her head to try and pull Alex's attention to no avail. “Was what weird?”

Alex blinked her eyes sidelong over to her sister, trying desperately to convey the depth of her question. Kara narrowed her eyes slightly while Alex waited for it to sink in. She caught the moment realization hit and braced herself as a pillow thwapped her in the face.

“Alex!”

The other woman laughed aloud, trying not to choke on what was left of her handful of chips before she swallowed heartily. “I'm sorry it's just, it's ...” Alex made a face trying to find the right words to convey her thought process. “She kissed you.”

“And?”

“Aaaand. You basically kissed your super alter ego with Cat Grant standing right there!”

Kara felt her cheeks flush and huffed wrapping her arms around her own pillow and letting her head fall back against the couch end. “You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“I’m, I’m sorry it’s just, wasn’t it weird? Did Cat’s head explode? Were you, I mean, Supergirl has the same, well not the same but, she has feelings for Cat too, I mean do you get jealous? Are you jealous?”

Kara let out another sigh, feeling a headache coming on, she had thought they talked all this out right after it happened on Friday. She shut her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no it’s fine, I mean it’s not fine, this whole situation is so confusing but like its me, but not, so I am jealous but I’m not cause I understand completely...”

Alex bit at her bottom lip a bit, glancing towards her sister. “And?”

“And it was really good.” Kara admitted in an irritated manner only to make a noise of surprise when Alex thwapped her back with the pillow.

“What!?” Kara said with a bit of a laugh stuffing the pillow between them as she put some distance enough to brace herself into the corner of her couch and lean the side of her head on the back of the furniture in order to look at her sister without having to hold her head up.

“You're bragging about yourself.”

Kara nodded slightly, not voicing the swirl of thoughts in her head as she watched Alex try to calculate everything enough to make some kind of sense she could wrap herself around.

“I'd probably end up fighting myself.” Alex said absently, looking over at Kara again who actually smirked at the idea.

“Depends on the situations you find yourself in? I did punch her and get into a kind of fight with her.” Kara rubbed at her knuckles absently remembering before turning the subject back to Alex. “I think you'd split into sciencey Dr. Nerdlette and bad ass-itude D.E.O. agent.”

Alex laughed shaking her head as the images of that crawled through her mind like ants on a mission. “Mom would be happier about my choices in that event.” She said after a while, causing Kara to sigh a bit.

“Not true and you know it Alex.” Kara tried, seeing her sister nod in concession, a clear indicator she didn't want to delve further into that topic of conversation. “Besides, I'd be more worried about one of you and two Astra's.” Kara regretted the shift in subject the second she caught Alex's salacious expression and twist of thought there.

“Where was that thing at Clark’s fortress again?”

“No.” Kara said and smacked her sister again with the throw pillow, perhaps that's why they were called that. “Just.. no. You'd get a General wrapped around some kind of ecocentric environmentalist or eco-terrorist or something and this recklessly emotional, passionate, artist, dork poet.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“No. Hasn't she told you?”

Alex shook her head slightly causing Kara to smile. “Just because she's a general doesn't mean she's just a soldier you know. My mother always liked law and order, Aunt Astra loved the world, the organized chaos of nature on all fronts that came together to make up Krypton.”

“She doesn't talk much about those parts of herself.”

“Have you asked?”

Alex shifted her jaw slightly looking back to Kara when she reached for her hand.

“She loves you, I see it in the way she looks at you, you're her organized chaos you know. She’s not going to disappear if you ask. Astra might actually surprise you outside that militaristic realm she’s constantly hiding behind.”

“Says the one who is currently trying to be chivalrous to herself… yourself? To your super self over the woman you’ve, well both, been pining over for years now.”

“She wants Cat and Cat wants her, she’s always wanted her from the moment she made her, me, Supergirl.” Kara let out a confused sigh and propped her head back against the couch again. “And no not years.”

“Kara please, just because no one else on the planet can read your native handwriting doesn't mean I can’t. You showed me what my name would look like in Kryptonese and yours. I’ve seen yours with no hyphen and Danvers wasn’t the name you wrote after it and then this other one with two hyphens and while I may not be able to make out all the characters, the ones I do know are easy to decipher even if I don’t know what the letters G and T look like.”

Kara let out an even darker sigh and turned her features in order to look up at the ceiling.

“I know you’re in love with Cat Grant, and you have been for longer than you might be willing to admit to me.” Alex started, looking over at her sister and watching her gaze turn glassy as she scoured the ceiling for the answers of the universe. “And honestly, as loathe as I am to admit it, I’m pretty sure Cat liked you, this you before there even was a Supergirl. She tried to fire you for the greater good of the world because having you be you AND Supergirl for her during the day was too much.”

Kara’s eyes turned to her sibling as she drew in another breath letting it out slowly only to swallow the stone settling in her throat. “I don’t… I’m not even sure what to say or do.”

Alex reached over then, pulling her sister to her and tucking her into her side before hugging her tightly. “Kryptonians are odd birds, to be sure, not a single one is alike the other. However, they are amazing and surprising. Cat I’m sure is no different, in her own way, she certainly caught your attention so she must be. There is no way to plan or anything you can do other than go with your instincts, how you feel about, well the possibilities of all that’s in front of you right now.”

“Gee thanks mom.” Kara fussed with a small laugh and tighter hug from Alex.

 

The next morning Kara woke up like she always did, prying herself out of bed after a series of stretches before starting the shower. When she was done however, still clad in a towel she unveiled her windows to the whole of National City instead of eating breakfast and getting ready with all her curtains drawn to avoid Supergirl.

She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, pulling at her cells oddly reminiscent of when she was the one capable of fighting and flying and saving the day. Basking in the glow for a moment longer she twisted at her towel, dark blues searching the ever awakening horizon for the signs of National City’s hero only to find it vacant of her red and blue clad frame.

Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, running a hand through the wet strings of her hair before turning away and going about her morning as usual. Although this morning she constantly found herself looking to the windows only to find the same empty sky looking back at her.

Across town, much higher and in a far more expansive environment one Cat Grant found herself doing the same. Dark eyes searching a vacant sky for Supergirl. They had parted ways at CatCo Friday evening, not but a few scant moments after Kara had slipped into that damnable elevator and Supergirl had alluded to something Cat had considered but only as a passing fantasy.

Not actual reality.

Certainly not a joint reality with one third of said fantasy.

Cat huffed out a breath, turning back to her mirror and applying the finishing touches of her make-up before slipping into a pair of Louboutin’s and gathering the rest of her things before slipping out of her penthouse in full CEO mode in order to get through the day.

Supergirl remained high in the sky, well above any visible level for most humans, soaking in the full expanse of the yellow sun and all it had to offer. She could feel the pull of Kara somewhere deeply rooted inside her, wondered if the woman felt the same draw or if it was just a proximity thing that might come to them both in time.

She knew inherently Cat was probably looking for her, scanning the horizon not unlike Supergirl’s counterpart. Progress and change had happened somewhere along the weekend, starting once again with that damnable balcony outside Cat’s office.

Not a one of them had contacted the other, she knew she hadn’t and with a little convincing on her part she had found out via Winn neither Cat or Kara had contacted each other or tried to contact her since the revelation at the elevator.

Kara had been steady in her avoidance prior and Supergirl was only going to push so far, and had to rather interesting results. Cat had come around much easier out of the three of them, and yet somehow now it felt as if she had stepped back the farthest.

Supergirl knew now the three of them couldn’t continue like this, and certainly couldn’t attempt to make more progress in any direction under the constraints of CatCo. As if what had happened on Friday wasn’t noteworthy enough. She had Winn scrub the camera’s and merely mask the time stamps of the footage he cut out.

That was lucky.

Given the rate the three of them were being flung at one another once all manner of emotions and irrationality had built up between them individually, she knew it was only a matter of ill timing before they all but forgot themselves and either destroyed any semblance of whatever relationship they each wanted with one another, or ended up on TMZ in some kind of scandal even Cat wouldn’t be able to talk them all out of.

She knew Kara would never pursue any element of it, she would give herself up and take away any kind of assumed question or awkward situation between the three of them so that Cat and in essence Supergirl could be happy. Even if it wasn’t what she wanted, it was something she could give of herself to Cat and in essence Supergirl as well in a ‘as long as you’re happy I’m happy’ gesture.

Whether Kara was willing to admit it or not, Cat -and- Supergirl were what she wanted, the whole package deal, not just Cat alone like Kara has tried to make it seem to both other women alike this whole time. Supergirl knew it the second she had kissed Kara, deep down she felt it somewhere, mirroring her own thoughts. If Kara couldn’t be Supergirl, she still wanted her in whatever way she could have her in her life. It was a strange thing to feel, to know, and feel the same in reverse.

Which was why she had a plan. A plan that while having the best of intentions might not be received as such. Then again she was more than responsible for the mess the three of them were all facing at current and Rao be damned if she wasn’t going to fix it.

With a deep breath, stretching the sigil across her chest to capacity she let the smallest of smirks drift onto her features before letting gravity take hold of her and drop her back towards Earth in a free fall.

 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, save for the moment where the world stopped to admire another crisis averted by the one, and honestly only, Supergirl. Kara was out of the building most of the day, chasing down leads and shoring up sources. She was present however when the first splashes of Supergirl’s heroics took over every channel, including CatCo’s.  Kara couldn’t help but linger in the middle of the bullpen, arms hugging notepads and reports to her chest after her bag was pushed aside, gaze focused on the screen, and the woman she used to be displayed on it.

While Cat watched her from her balcony unseen, back to the city, drink in hand dark eyes leveled on Kara’s frame alone.

Cat caught the blurred halo of blue and red that denoted Supergirl across all the screens in her office building but didn’t take her eyes off the woman lost to the heroic display. She took a bolder sip of her scotch, clearing the taste of it from her lips with the swipe of her tongue setting her glass down as she made up her mind and pushed off the balcony edge.

Kara never saw the movement to her left in the heart of Cat’s office, nor did she see the movement behind her. She did however see the D.E.O. sweeping in on the site Supergirl had just vacated a few seconds before on the screen just as the noise of the office, or more the sudden silence in place of the usual cacophony in the late afternoon filled her senses.

She heard the moniker that used to pull her attention, swallowing hard before she turned and saw Supergirl standing in the center of the bullpen while her co-workers were stunned into silence at her presence. To Kara she smelled of fire and ozone as she neared and with a slight track of her gaze she could see the faintest traces of where the alien of the week had caught on part of the other woman's suit.

Immediately Kara moved out of the way of the other woman’s path, assuming she was headed into Cat’s office until Supergirl stopped moving and turned to her.

“What in the nine blue hell's is going on in here!?” Snappers voice stole away whatever Supergirl was going to say as he rounded out of the reporters drop zone, as they called it, only to come up short upon seeing his newest employ and her viable source.

“Danvers!”

The shout made Kara jump as she looked to her new boss, not seeing Cat slip out of her office behind her and Supergirl to survey the scene playing out.  
“S-sir?”

“I’m sure everyone here appreciates the surprise but do you think maybe, just maybe you could I dunno gather your information in a more timely fashion elsewhere?”

“Kara was not the one who called me here Mister Snapper.” Supergirl interrupted, broadening her shoulders as she squared herself up a bit and looked at the man direction.

“Well, then I stand corrected. As wonderful as it is to meet you, some of us regular folk to have our own jobs to do.”

“I am only here for a moment.” Supergirl held up a hand to the man before turning back to Kara, stepping into her personal face and causing the woman to tense while Cat’s breath caught in her chest to the left of them.

“I know you’ll want the exclusive about today,” Supergirl’s voice was low, meant only for Kara to hear while the entire office pool watched with wide eyes. “Which I will give you but I want you to know something else first.” From somewhere near her belt Supergirl pulled out a single intricately toned feather, barely the length of one of her fingers and offered it to Kara to take.

“I know it feels like you can’t, but you can still fly.” She lened in impossibly closer, eyes turning to Cat as her words were hidden by the veil of Kara’s hair as she whispered. Kara’s reaction was immediate, throat burning red on a journey towards her cheeks before Supergirl straightened away and Kara’s gaze turned with a blink to land on Cat.

The woman in question swallowed hard, feeling not only Kara and Supergirl’s eyes on her but the entirety of her office compliment behind them. The rise in temperature was due undoubtedly to the pair closest to her and miraculously she managed to keep her expression impassive.

“Giving me an exclusive Supergirl?” Cat spoke loud enough to send half her employees scurrying back to work or behind their cubicles in pretense of working. Already this little moment was going to follow them around for weeks. “If I didn’t know any better-”

“Just.” Supergirl interrupted while Kara shied away, half hiding behind the heroine and staring at the floor for fear of what she might find either in her co-workers expressions or Cat’s in this moment. “Offering some advice” Supergirl looked at Kara a moment, their eyes meeting again in a fleeting glance on Kara’s behalf before Supergirl smirked knowingly and turned her libidinous bravado back onto Cat.

Again Cat felt as if she were on the defensive, eyes tracking Supergirl as she started towards her, intentions clearly written in her eyes and stance. Somewhere Cat thanked whomever was listening that she was the only one to see it, while in the same prayer cursed the same set of deities for making her the only person who could see what Supergirl was leveling at her.

Cat made to turn away in the hopes of avoiding whatever it was Supergirl clearly intended for her only to have her arm snagged and her body turned back around. Kara watched the pair wide eyed along with the rest of her co-workers and even heard the ‘hmph’ sound from Snapper across the room and some murmur of giving up.

Cat herself cut Supergirl a warning glare, her snagged arm ending in a fist until Supergirl threatened a step closer.

“May I use your balcony Kitten?”

Kara turned tail then, ducking away and making a beeline for her office, instantly pulling Cat’s attention to her motion as Supergirl let her go only to turn enough to watch Kara disappear only to re-appear a few seconds later with her coat and things and making her way to the elevators again. A knowing look being lobbed their way before she hid in the corner of the car and out of sight.

“Happy with yourself?” Cat hissed, turning away. “Get back to WORK.” She shouted, sending the entirety of the office into motion again while Supergirl stepped into her office and shut the door behind herself.“If you’re going to use the balcony I suggest you do so quickly before I call someone to come get your wayward ass.

”Supergirl actually chuckled, her arms crossing over her chest as she sauntered deeper into Cat’s office towards the opposite side of where the balcony resided. “Are you threatening me?”

“Is it working? What the hell do you think you’re doing!? To Kara, to m-”

“She’s not leaving because she’s angry.”

Cat’s words fell apart into nothing while Supergirl just continued to eye the woman openly.

“Or upset.”

“Then-”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself.”

“Excuse you?”

Supergirl sighed, shaking her head slightly as her arms uncrossed and she made for the balcony. Cat tracked her across her office, her expression going through a multitude of emotions before settling on indignation when the heroine actually crossed the threshold and made to take off.

“Wait!”

Supergirl turned to look at Cat over her shoulder, brow lifting in question.

“What,” Cat swore at herself internally, this was all getting so out of hand and she was allowing herself to be swept up in it without pause for consequence all over again. “What did you say, to Kara when you, when you were looking at me?”

Supergirl turned completely then stepping up to the line of the sliding door that served as the barrier between the balcony and Cat’s office proper. Her gaze leveled itself on the other woman, instantly making Cat’s heart beat faster and her temperature rise a degree or two.

“Don’t you keep anything to yourself?” Cat almost pleaded, arms coming to cross over her chest as she turned her eyes elsewhere even as Supergirl continued to look at her with a completely open expression.

“You and Kara both do that enough for the three of us. If neither of you is going to openly acknowledge the things you are feeling, at least I will.”

“What gives you that right?”

“The one that tells every fiber of my being that I’m in love with you and have been for a long time.”

Supergirl watched Cat almost seem to melt while her brain tried to comprehend the true and simple words that fell on her like boulders.

“I have never told you and neither has she, but where I am from, most people were paired by a codex. Relationships, families, whole bloodlines generated with a sort of calculated artificiality for the betterment of Krypton. My parents were matched by it, my mother’s sister, many of my friends parents; but those relationships, while loving and devoted, were nothing like my Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara. They found each other and refused the codex and never once kept that love from one another or the rest of our family from seeing it." Supergirl took a deep breath letting it out carefully.

"My time on Earth has merely reinforced this behavior of masking, seeing as that, as I, am not of Earth and have already lost so much, that is what gives me that right.”

Supergirl watched Cat a moment longer as she continued to struggle with the information she was being fed. “The difference here, I don’t -expect- anything. They are my feelings, they are a truth and whether you reciprocate those feelings or not is alright because those are your feelings. As they are Kara’s. However she feels about you or me or both of us and her, but I will not hide mine away any more. Hiding and assumptions have caused enough trouble and pain.”

She gave Cat a smirk of an expression noting Cat was still unable to come up with any form of response other than to just look at her. “If you want to know ask. You have never had issue with it before, unless before, and the individual you felt things for, were different from now. Have a good evening Kitten.”

And just like that, Supergirl was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Friday afternoon couldn't have come fast enough for Kara, for a multitude of reasons.  Not a single one of which had been the constant interruption of her work day and Cat's with Supergirl showing up randomly throughout the week.  Kara should have known Monday was only a taste of the kind of effort Supergirl would put forth concerning this interesting and complicated situation they were all in.  

She would also be lying if she said she minded the attention, not only from the heroine but from Cat herself.  Tuesday she had found her favorite cup of coffee on her desk in her office, piping hot and ready to go along with a fresh pastry from Noonan’s and no more than a simple scrawl of Cat’s initials on the corner of the napkin.

Wednesday lunch was waiting for her after a rather turbulent meeting with Snapper concerning her submissions and another lilt of her personal opinions into her articles.  If he wanted someone to provide opinion editorials he would have sought any number of celebrities and political commentators to fill that in.

He wanted cold hard facts, truth and intensity without the color of her personal opinions. She had devoured the meal vigorously knowing she had her work cut out for her in rewriting her articles, and again had found Cat’s initials scrawled into the napkin edge which served as an odd salve to the lashing she had gotten from her new boss.

Thursday had been the grandest of displays, both on Cat and Supergirl’s behalf.  When she and Supergirl had actually been walking side by side, having a conversation in Kryptonese of all things, in the middle of the bullpen she had caught a glimpse of Cat staring at the pair of them as if they were her last meal from behind Cat’s laptop.

Supergirl had laid everything out for her, how she felt, how much she actually missed these  beautiful little human parts of Kara that she found herself quite drawn to. How odd and unusual as it might be Kara was really one of the only people in the world who understood her on a level she wasn’t even sure she knew the depths of herself.

Kara had been paying rapt attention, feeling an odd sense of affection for the heroine bordering on arousal laced affection, until she had looked back into that damned glass office at the core of both her and Supergirl’s attentions.  

Kara and Cat’s gazes met, and she didn’t have to break it to know Supergirl was staring at the CEO as well.  Caught so completely Cat blinked and promptly removed herself from the whole of her office, only to disappear into her ensuite. The look on Supergirl’s face a short time later told Kara everything she needed to know.

Of course the slight tease of surprising Cat simply as a gesture of helping the woman out only solidified her suspicions of what exactly Cat might be doing and Kara quickly pushed at the heroine, blushed furiously and told her to get going before Snapper came at her again. Despite their surroundings, even if they had somehow managed to make it to just outside Kara’s office door, there was a half second where Kara swore Supergirl was going to kiss her again in front of whomever was watching.

It had been cause enough for her to slip into her own office once Supergirl had seen herself out, back against the solidity of the door, thoughts of Cat and what she was doing in her own ensuite, knowing, thanks to Supergirl, who’s name she had let slip past her lips. To the feel of Supergirl’s mouth on her own, stealing her breath away while Cat watched, while Cat held her arm in a heady grip threatening to pull them both closer to her until, just like the ding of the elevator on that night broke the moment, so did the knock on her door from her boss and a shout about deadlines.

This morning she had come to her office early, only to find her office inundated with a thick aroma of her favorite flowers, arranged and left in the center of her desk, the plastic holder glaring at her in the light like a flagpole waving the small card of an envelope with two simple letters nearly burned onto the paper.

Kara had barely been able to move, then or now.  Once again she pulled out the folded note, eyes running over Cat’s fluid script inviting her to her penthouse.  There was no obligation, no expectation, just a simple request that Kara come over for dinner and discussion.  Supergirl had found her in her office effortlessly as she had managed to all week.  

Where Kara had been nervous and unsure and thrown completely off-guard by the uncharacteristic behavior, Supergirl reminded her of when Cat thought they were still one person.  The lengths the woman had gone to in order to secret Kara away for no more than a tease of a thing and promises of more when the prying eyes and ill-suited place of CatCo proper were behind them.  

That Cat had more to lose than either of them and yet here she was, reaching out despite everything.  She also made sure to let Kara know there was a part of her that was a little jealous about it, and in the same moment excited.  Jealous not just of Cat but of Kara.  She had kissed Kara again, far more chaste than their first time, but with no less intention or intensity.  Foreheads together Supergirl spoke to her in Kryptonese, making sure Kara knew she did indeed make Supergirl’s heart soar and undoubtedly did Cat’s as well and that Supergirl hoped she did the same for Kara and Cat but now was not the time to discuss such things.

They had parted after that, reluctantly but with a renewed sense of understanding and something more, something deeper Kara wasn’t sure she had ever felt or would ever feel from another person, even Cat.

Kara glanced to the clock one more time, watching the seconds tick down to the hour before she grabbed her things and slipped out of the office in a flourish of movement.  She had to get home, she had to shower and change and while this was supposed to be something for her and Cat to discuss, Kara knew deep down it would be wrong to do so without Supergirl joining them.  

Perhaps not initially, that might be too much too soon to Cat to address, but Kara intended on bringing the heroine up and with enough convincing and perhaps confessing, she would convince Cat to call upon the hero.

Cat heard the tell-tale footfall of National City’s hero as she landed upon her balcony.  She was in the comfort and security of her own home rather than at work, and with the growing dark of the evening couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of excitement driven anxiousness building along the root of her spine.  

“You’re late.” Cat said around her glass, her voice echoing gently as she eyed the heroine as she strode along the far grander terrace that surrounded the lower half of her penthouse. “You said six, it’s nearly seven.”

“Have you eaten Kitten?”

Cat made a slight face at the nickname, swallowing her wine as she leaned into the depths of the cushions of her plush outdoor furniture. “I didn’t feel like wait-hey..”

Supergirl plucked her wine chalice from her fingers, turning the thing over before Cat could even scramble out of the furniture to get it back, coming up short as she watched the dark liquid being fed into one of her planters.

“Care to explain?”

“We need you sober tonight.”  Supergirl said honestly, offering the empty glass back.

“We? What do you mean-” Before Cat could finish the buzzer to her private foyer sounded.  She knew the desk clerk downstairs would have called her if someone had been waiting, Carter was still out of town visiting his brother until next week and then it struck her.   She turned to look at Supergirl again, her expression filtering through a variety of emotions until she seemed to settle on astonished realization.  

Padding across her penthouse on bare feet she made for her foyer, opening the door just as the elevator sounded and the doors parted to reveal Kara.  She was casually dressed in an over-sized knit sweater that hung off one shoulder to reveal her undershirt as if Cat couldn’t see it through the large knitted holes in the garment. Her jeans were practically painted on and yet worn and split in a few various spaces to reveal more skin than Cat could remember her ex-assistant showing outside of wearing a skirt.

Her hair was pulled up and away from her face, twisted into the bind of a hair tie and in one hand was a bottle of scotch she recognized from sitting atop her bar at work.

“Kara?”

“C-Ms.Grant.” Kara swallowed, taking in Cat’s own far more casual appearance than she would have ever allowed herself at work only to feel her chest ache and swell in the same instant upon seeing Supergirl just behind the shorter woman.

“You’re here.” Kara whispered with an edge of hope, causing Supergirl to smile faintly with a hint of a nod before Cat obscured Kara’s view.

“-You’re- here.” Cat stated feeling her body tense as Kara actually stepped into her personal space.  It was somewhat reluctant and a touch timid, instantly causing a flush to peak across Kara’s exposed chest and throat and the apprehension in Cat to slip away into something more akin to anticipation.

“I… yes, the flowers, your note said seven.”  Kara glanced down at Cat’s parted lips absently, swallowing visibly only to feel her courage waning when Cat’s expression only furrowed and conveyed her confusion.  “Am I, am I late?”

“My note..” Cat looked Kara over before turning slightly, her gaze falling upon Supergirl before the confusion turned to anger. “You.  You didn’t.”

“Let her in Cat.”  Supergirl said gently, moving a few steps closer as she looked at Kara with something that read as some kind of consolation.

“You didn’t send the note, or the flowers did you.”  Kara’s voice was so quiet even Supergirl felt she had to strain to hear it.  

Cat felt her heart burst when Kara’s voice broke, whatever elation or hope she had seeming to break apart right in front of her as Cat looked back to the woman who was starting to retreat. “No.”  She watched her admittance seem to strike Kara, making her flinch ever so slightly as she made to take more steps backward.

“Ishouldgo”  Kara’s words were a rush, her body already turning with them to flee.

Cat for once, seemed faster than Supergirl in her motions, even if Supergirl was quicker in voice to try and stop Kara from running away.

“Please, please don’t go.”  Cat said with an honest tone and an even more honest expression as she kept a firm grip on Kara’s arms, blocking her exit with her own body.  She looked over the woman’s shoulder to Supergirl, gaze narrowing before her expression eased to try and get Kara to look at her.  “Look, I don’t, I’m not even sure what’s happened here, again, and I’m sure -someone- will explain.  But Kara…”  

Cat waited until dark blue glassy eyes looked at her, tears slipping down her cheeks at being in the middle of yet another deception.  “I want, I need you here, we can’t keep dancing around each other and her, and all of this and doing whatever it is we’re doing or not doing or trying to not do and failing horribly at all of it.”

Kara sniffled and shifted her jaw, letting out a breath to try and calm herself. “I can’t, I don’t like feeling this, thinking it’s you, and wanting her and wanting you and, it’s too much.”   

“So you didn’t send me those little trinkets and notes either then.” Cat said after a long moment hands lifting to cup Kara’s face watching her eyes swirl with another round of emotions as she shook her head.  “It’s okay.” Cat soothed, easing Kara along with her until they were all standing in Cat’s living room before she turned on Supergirl.

Despite her size she was still quite intimidating when she wanted to be and with a hard jab into Supergirl’s chest she unleashed her anger upon her and the whole pent up horribleness of this entire situation. “YOU had no right.  And don’t give me that honorable Kryptonian bullshit Supergirl.”

“I was trying to help.”

“By making her and I both think the other-”

“Yes!” Supergirl leaned towards Cat. “Cause you’re both so emotionally pent up it’s enough to drive someone like me to do something drastic and painful.  Don’t forget Kitten you’re not the only one who’s heart is invested in the two of you here. You don’t get sole claims to her or me.”

“Neither do you.” 

“I do if all you’re going to do is throw her away after you have your way with her.  I’m not going to let you ruin her cause you run or get scared or shut-”

The slap resounded painfully, causing Kara to gasp and Cat to growl as she held her hand. “How dare you-”

“How dare I what Cat?  Point out an obvious flaw, have you forgotten she and I know -everything- about your life, what we’ve had to handle and excuse-”

“That was your JOB, do you think I would ask you to do all those things if you were with me?” She turned to look at Kara, seeing the possibility of truth to that question making her anger drain.

“I’m the one with everything, -everything- to lose with you.” Kara flinched slightly and Supergirl merely squared her shoulders. “My company, my sons, my life -everything- while you could very easily find another job or have that stupid agency of yours make you a new life in a matter of seconds.  That’s not something that happens to those of us who aren’t super heroes ladies.”

“Then maybe we should just stop right now and just-”

“Let me finish Kara.” Cat said far gentler than before causing the other woman to adjust her glasses and tuck her lips inward  before nodding.

“You were willing to quit a job you loved, working in a place you loved, because you refused to give up that part of yourself even when I couldn’t understand why, why me, why CatCo why you refused to be the amazing superhero you are saving the world all the time instead of being on  the edge of my whims.”

Cat huffed, rubbing at her hand and actually allowing Supergirl to take it into her own to check it over. “I realized, especially after seeing the both of you yesterday, why, and why it doesn’t scare me to lose everything like it might have, like it should have before, because everything else is trivial without you, either of you being a part of it.”

Cat put equal distance between the pair of them, easing her hand out of Supergirl’s grasp when the sensation in it was reduced to no more than a sting. “What’s to say either of you won’t leave me, or run or get scared or be all ‘this is for your own good’ chivalrous?”

She eyed Kara longer than Supergirl before turning to the heroine more directly. “And I love you but I hate you because I have to share you with the whole world and I’m putting myself and my family in danger just by admitting that, and you’re going to live forever for all we know and I’m not and I can’t think of anything else more ridiculously fantastic to dive into wholeheartedly than both of you.”  

Cat looked between the pair of them with her winded confessions, heart beating heavily and lungs feeling as if they were going to burn themselves out.  Kara seemed dumbstruck, lost somewhere between both women and her own truths while Supergirl drew in an audible breath, gazing between the pair as silence settled into their nerves until her lips parted so that she might speak.

“W-, I have been in love with you since the first fight with Livewire in the alley.”  Supergirl stated, causing Kara’s cheeks to turn red and teeth to bite at the inside of her bottom lip. “Her longer.”  Supergirl nodded towards Kara as she began to move around the room.

Cat looked between the pair, her heart already racing before stepping a bit closer to Kara, tipping her head to catch her eyes and force her to look up.

“I know how she feels, thinks, reacts, and that’s the difference. My response versus hers.” Supergirl continued.

“Is it true?”  Cat’s voice was so quiet it was amazing Kara even heard it.  The other woman closing her eyes and letting out a rough exhale through her nose.

“Of course it is.” Kara murmured, hands clenching at her sides.

“Tell her what you, we, did Kara.”

Kara made a face, her shoulders falling almost in defeat, especially after Cat asked her to tell her with a ghost of a whisper as well.   “You know how you wrote reporter on, on my resume.”  

“Yes.”

“I wrote,”  Kara let out another huff. “I tried to figure out how your last name would work with mine.”

Supergirl refrained from rolling her eyes at the confession, it wasn’t her finest moment when she recalled it, somewhat juvenile but with Cat’s almost melted expression she couldn’t help but smirk at the sentiment regardless.  

“That’s… okay.. Wow..” Supergirl started circling closer to the pair, leaning near Cat from behind her. “I also know, that s-, that I, wanted to fuck you that time on your balcony when you were so sure you were making the world better by firing us, in order to change your mind about it.”

She caught Cat’s gasp and Kara’s look of disbelief at her revelation, looking between the both of them.  “The pair of you have clearly forgotten that my super senses are picking up just about everything we are all trying to fight against here.”

That made Cat’s jaw flex, and Kara’s cheeks turn pink. “There is no solution to this that anyone can find.” She gestured between herself and Kara, causing Cat to look between them again as Supergirl moved towards Kara. “And I know how I feel about you, Cat.”  She let the word slip from her lips like an accusation, “and it is not really sharing,”, her voice dropped lower as she leaned in towards Kara looking at Cat over her shoulder as she spoke. “If it’s with myself.”

Kara stumbled forward suddenly with Supergirl’s shove, catching herself short when Kara felt strong hands around her waist, her own hands trembling where they skipped across Cat’s abdomen and towards her sides, her expression wide and unsure.  Cat looked her up and down, glancing back to Supergirl before looking back to Kara.

The three of them stood there for what felt like an endless series of heartbeats before Cat drew a half step closer, reaching up and behind Kara’s head, fingers snagging her ponytail before pulling it free, sending waves of Kara’s hair down around her face and across her shoulders as a sort of acquiescence to the both of them.

Supergirl crossed beside them, Kara looking over at her for a second before looking back to Cat who was focused on the other woman in her suit, stalking around them until she was behind Cat. She stepped closer, body barely touching Cat’s from behind as her fingers found the zipper of her dress, flipping the catch up and down a bit as she wrapped her other hand around Cat’s waist, threading her fingers with Kara’s and flexing.

“Thoughts?”  Supergirl whispered, adjusting her stance and making Cat gasp as she flexed a leg between Cat’s own as she pressed closer from behind.

Kara felt her chest tighten impossibly, her skin turning redder around her chest and throat as she watched Cat’s reaction before reaching up and pulling off her glasses, tossing them aside.

When she came back to Cat completely her whole body was trembling, despite Cat’s reassuring pressure against her sides, her breathing was hard and made her almost light headed, her heart heavy and leaden in her chest.   Supergirl pushed Cat further forward, making Kara gasp softly as the sounds of Cat’s zipper along the back of her dress filled the air between the three of them.

“Kara?”  Cat tried around her own heavy breathing, feeling the other woman waver in her touch as if she were going to pass out.

Supergirl slid the shoulder of Cat’s dress aside, mouth fitting around her skin towards her neck, eyes lifting to look at Kara.

The woman flexed her hands around Cat where she held her, lips parting as she remembered how to breathe again giving a small series of nods and edging closer.  “I’m okay. Just-”

“Not used to so much sensation.” Supergirl finished, teasing her tongue across Cat’s neck until the woman let out a soft groan despite herself while Kara seemed to step back a bit only to have Supergirl pull her head up with a small head shake.

“No, no….Kara..”

Supergirl held Cat’s waist as she leaned back into her, Cat’s hands still pulling at Kara’s waist to keep her close while she tried to breathe.  “Kara.”  She pressed, causing the woman to look up from Cat’s wanton expression to Supergirl only to be met with a small smile.  

“Breathe…. “  Supergirl moved forward, using her superpowers to hover from the ground just enough as Cat pulled Kara a little closer to them.

“Relax..” she whispered, leaning over Cat’s shoulder, nosing Kara’s features. “I’m you remember?”  She felt Kara nod a time or two before Kara surprised the three of them by grabbing Supergirl by the back of the neck, pulling her down and kissing her.

Cat’s breath was sucked out of her lungs without prompt, fingers clutching at Kara’s sides while Supergirl pressed into her back.  She let out a whimper with the wide stretch of Supergirl’s jaw as Kara kissed her deeper while her fingers began to pull at the front of Cat’s dress further exposing her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture will make more sense now me thinks... ;) and btw this is the down and dirty NSFW bit..
> 
> [(Cover art - Taste - SuperGaySuperCat used with permission)](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/152225288386/another-inspired-by-a-scene-from-shadhavar1126-s)

It wasn’t until Cat swore aloud that the pair separated, Supergirl with an amused, wicked lilt of a smile as she watched Kara who had to regain her bearings for a second before looking back to Cat.  Kara barely hesitated, surging forward and pinning Cat against Supergirl’s solid frame where she felt the groan that emptied itself from the woman’s mouth into her throat as Kara kissed her. 

Cat’s dress was pulled down and off her shoulders, her hold on Kara releasing as her arms were pulled free.  One hand going back in search of Supergirl, tangling into her hair as her mouth painted itself across her skin along Cat’s shoulders and neck.   The other fisted around Kara’s shirt front, keeping her close as she fought the woman for control until the pair of them broke apart panting, lips red and swollen. 

Kara dropped to her knees with a small thud a second after, pressing her features against the shelf of Cat’s thigh while her hands curled around the crumpled remains of her dress and drug them down her hips and to the floor.  Supergirl’s arm snuck around Cat’s waist, keeping her upright as she pulled her back with a small growl of a sound that made Cat gasp aloud. 

Kara guided Cat’s legs out from the surround of her dress, fingers kneading at her calves and digging into her skin, running the blunt of her nails across the curve of sinew. 

“Ohmygod” Cat breathed, Supergirl’s hand splaying out across her solar plexus to keep her in place as she pushed herself against Cat’s ass while the other hooked around the remaining waistband, passing it off to Kara to drag the rest of the way down.  Kara’s hands fit around Cat’s bare hips a tug after, leaving the dark fabric around Cat’s ankles; thumbs pointed inward, kneading at Cat’s delicate hip bones as they started to roll. Kara’s mouth fluttered across her stomach in a series of kisses that progressed from tender and sweet to open mouthed and rough edged as her teeth nipped where they could. 

Supergirl continued to whisper in Kryptonese against Cat’s throat, sucking gently and kissing her way along her neck and shoulders from behind as Cat’s hand clawed and kneaded against her scalp, tangling her hair in her grasp. She bent against her when she saw Kara delve lower, pulling in an audible breath the three of them could hear as Kara’s forehead pressed against Cat’s hip.

With a small amused sound of arousal Supergirl palmed her way down Cat’s side, pushing her hand inward before grabbing Cat’s thigh and pulling her leg up and off the ground, hooking it over Kara’s shoulder before both arms were around Cat’s body again, picking her up effortlessly.

Kara breathed over swollen, wet skin, causing Cat to let out a short lived cry as she dug a heel into Kara’s back, letting out an accompanying groan when Supergirl hoisted her up.  

“Wh…are…” Cat never finished her sentence, her jaw going slack and eyes shutting while her head fell back onto Supergirl’s shoulder while the woman hoisted her higher.  She felt Kara’s thumbs fitting around her, easing her apart before the blade of her tongue carved its way against her ever growing wetness. “OH…..F-”

“Uck…” Supergirl finished, biting gently against her neck just behind her ear causing Cat to groan louder as she flailed in Supergirl’s grip, one hand tangled in Supergirl’s hair, the other fitting around Kara’s with another grunt of a sound when Supergirl lifted her higher, pulling her other leg up and out wide.

Kara pushed up onto her knees, nosing at the bundle of nerves between Cat’s legs while her tongue lapped and lavished tender swollen skin.  She urged Cat’s leg from her shoulder to hook around her bicep, using Supergirl’s thigh as a brace for her hand as she pushed Cat’s leg up higher and opened her up completely.  

Cat let out a series of broken cries, fighting to bow her body forward into the onslaught of Kara’s mouth sucking on her skin, tongue weaving in and out of her, only to be pulled wider and kept upright by Supergirl who thrust her hips up and against Cat’s ass.  Supergirl pulled on Cat’s neck, leaving small bruised kisses in her wake as her mouth fit against her ear, breath hot on her skin with her encouragements.

Kara drove her tongue as deep as she could, making the muscle hard and curling the tip of it against the undulation of Cat’s insides as she drug it out and swirled it across her aching sex. Nails clawed into her scalp and pulled at her hair as Cat came undone in Supergirl’s arms while Kara’s mouth closed around that throbbing bundle and sucked, the end of her tongue running along the underside of it.

Cat tried to close her legs, her hips surging up while her body was kept flush against Supergirl, the rough texture of her suit and family crest burning into her back.  She pulled on what she could, trying to get them both to stop, just for a second or two as her lungs seized for a solid minute before a groan poured from her throat into the air.

She shoved at Kara to no avail, turning her features into Supergirl’s, forehead pressing against the line of her jaw, eyes closed tight . “S-s-s-stop!  Kara, fu-oh stop. Both of y-you STOP!”  

Kara licked at Cat, watching her body shake and tremble in Supergirl’s grasp with every stroke until she slowly drug her hand down Supergirl’s thigh, letting Cat’s leg ease back to a more comfortable position, Supergirl following suit before she wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms, just letting her hang limply, nuzzling her features with tender words to breathe and relax.

Cat wrapped her hands weakly around Supergirl’s forearms surrounding her while she tried to remember what breathing was. She nodded to Supergirl’s words, fingers flexing as her body continued to spasm and clench around nothing.  She let out a soft ‘oh ’when Kara pressed against her, separated from her only by the strength of Supergirl’s arms around her waist.

Kara nudged the other side of Cat’s features gently, hands smoothing across her skin just under her collarbones and up along her throat while the woman still tried to catch her breath.  

“She’s okay.” Supergirl hummed in a low tone, followed by a small nod to reaffirm that truth from Cat as she let out a soft whimper as the pair of women nuzzled and caressed her features on either side with such tenderness and affection, and dare she say it love, it made her heart ache.   

Slowly Supergirl eased Cat to the ground, her legs still unsteady, although she needn’t worry what with Supergirl’s hands fitting around her hips and Kara’s smoothing around her ribs as she stepped closer, the pair of women pinning Cat between them to keep her up.

Cat reached behind herself again, kneading at the back of Supergirl’s neck as she felt her tender kisses dust across her cheek and jaw, her other arm wrapped around Kara’s head, pulling her closer as she actually nuzzled the both of them back as best she could.

“You’re both going to break me aren’t you.” She whispered, smiling ever so faintly as she felt Kara nod and Supergirl hum a laugh against her cheek.

Cat pulled in a deep breath, letting it out in a grounding sigh. Supergirl lifted her chin, her lips fluttering across Cat’s temple while Kara pressed a firm kiss to Cat’s neck before nipping gently at her jaw.

“Can’t stand here.” She allowed, drawing another deep breath filled with the scent of both women filtering through her senses.

“Bed or floor?” Supergirl asked causing Cat to chuckle on the end of another sigh as Kara mouthed her throat, pressing her tongue flat against the column while her fingers flexed against Cat’s ribs.

“The bed I can replace far easier.” Cat groaned in a low tone as Supergirl’s hands palmed her hips, thumbs fitting along the bend of her thighs before kneading firmly backwards.  Kara nudged her jawline again, pulling Cat’s attention with her needy motions.  Cat barely got out the intended ‘what is it?’ before Kara kissed her.  

Cat felt the push of Kara’s tongue against her, tasted herself on her skin and pulled in another audible breath through her nose as she pulled the woman closer, working her tongue against Kara’s own until they were pulled apart by Supergirl who turned Cat’s features enough to chase after her mouth with her own kiss.

Without prompt Kara moved, pulling at Supergirl’s cape before the woman hoisted Cat off the ground again, their kiss broken and Cat’s cradled form panting against the woman’s neck as the three of them transversed across Cat’s penthouse and into her bedroom, Kara leading the way and leaving bits of her clothes every few feet.  

Kara was up on the bed first, already fitting herself around Cat as Supergirl essentially passed her off to the other woman.  Her hips were the first to grace Cat’s frame, her body undulating in a wave to press against her while her arms ran up Cat’s back.  Her fingers made easy work of her bra there, letting it slip off between them.  

Cat searched over Kara’s features, feeling her heartbeat starting to escalate all over again with what she saw in her eyes.  Kara gave her a soft smile, mouthing her lips gently before reaching up and surrounding her jaw, turning Cat’s features away from her to look across the room.

There was a soft gasp when Cat was urged to look over her shoulder, she turned a little further, Kara pressing herself against Cat’s side, rubbing herself against her hip and causing her to whimper again as she looked back to Kara for a half second, searching for some place to hold onto her before looking back at the display against her bedroom door.

Supergirl had her back braced against the structure, cape draped over a chair along with her skirt leaving her in just the top portion of her bodysuit.  Her lips were parted, breath coming in soft huffs as she stared the other two down.   One hand was kneading across her chest, palming herself in firm languid motions, her head thumping back against the door as Cat’s name fell past her lips.

“Do you know..” Kara whispered, nosing Cat’s neck just under her ear, feeling her nails dig into her thigh as Kara rolled her hips against the other woman’s side again. “How many times I’ve done that, thinking of you.”  

Supergirl dug her hips down and back against the door, her other hand flattening over her stomach and pressing down until she curled her fingers and pressed them against her suit, letting out an audible groan, legs closing together as she cupped herself and drove her hips into her hand.

Cat tore her gaze away from the sight to stare at Kara, chest rising and falling visibly with the admittance before another moan from the door pulled her attention. Kara rubbed the heel of her hands across Cat’s body, fitting her knees on either side of her and pressing the soaked fabric of her underwear against her hip making Cat gasp and fit her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched.

“She heard you in your office yesterday,” Kara continued.

Supergirl pulled at her suit, rolling her hips up with the motion before letting out another grunt of effort, head rubbing back against the door as she looked to the ceiling.  She pulled at the neckline of her suit, splitting the seam until she surrounded her left breast, kneading at the bared supple curve there roughly.  

Cat leaned against Kara’s own undulations, her skin going from hot to cool and back again with every brush of wet cotton against her side, Kara’s breath washing over her chest and springing it to life with goosebumps against the flush blooming over her skin.  Her lips were parted, tongue ever so absently mimicking the jut of Supergirl's hips as she drove them against her hand.

“Told me how you whispered my name while your back was against the door.”

Supergirl twisted her hand, breaking the seal of her suit between her legs and filling the gap with her fingers as she curled them inside herself and let out a loud moan as a result. Only to have another, softer, more muffled one sound against Cat’s ear as Kara pulled Cat closer and rolled her herself against the woman’s side firmly.

Cat wound an arm around Kara’s body, hand flat against her lower back, urging her to keep going, fingers curling and digging into Kara’s skin as she felt the woman’s rhythm start to increase against her side in time to the now constant thudding of Supergirl against her door.  She made a sound of empathy, while Supergirl watched the pair on the bed through the veiled slits of her eyes, brow furrowing with every thrust into herself.

“And your fingers wouldn’t s-stop moving and that we should have joined you then.”

Cat saw the other woman’s arm reach for her then, mouthing ‘come here’ before groaning and with a burst of super speed Supergirl was on the bed, high on her knees, hand still forcing her hips back as she fingered herself.   Kara let out a sharp huff, her mouth fitting around Cat’s shoulder as she ground herself against Cat’s side, shoving her into Supergirl knowing they wouldn’t fall.

Cat continued to press and urge Kara’s hips against her, kneading and clawing at her lower back as she reached between Supergirl's legs, molding her hand to the woman’s own as it bounced and pistoned in and out of herself before her own fingers got caught in the rhythm.

Kara let out a loud moan that lead into a series of audible pants against Cat’s shoulder before she fit her teeth round the muscle there biting down.  

“S-she… can feel you.” Supergirl stuttered, pressing her legs wide and floating backward in an arc in mid air over the edge of the bed, until her ass pressed into her heels, her own fingers and Cat’s plunging over and over inside her. 

“Harder.” Kara let out, licking Cat’s shoulder before fitting her mouth around the dip between it and her neck. “Please Cat harder.”  Supergirl arced even further, hair brushing the floor , exposing herself to Cat as she let out a low growl of a sound when Cat rolled and twisted her fingers in the midst of Supergirl's thrusts into herself.  

Kara’s hips never stopped moving, pushing and digging into Cat’s side enough that the other woman swore she could feel every contour of her as her arousal soaked through Cat’s skin.  Kara’s hand slapped against Supergirl’s thigh, fingers digging in as she clawed her way down while Cat felt her increase the rhythm even more until pain shot through her neck and flooded her chest before Kara tore her mouth away. 

Supergirl swung up in a slow arc with a joyously painful cry, her internal walls clamping down hard enough to break Cat’s fingers were it not for her own keeping the vice of her orgasm at bay.  Kara turned her head down, letting out soft breathless whimpers as she came, her sex throbbing against Cat’s side where she held herself as her body shook itself apart.

Cat felt like her entire body was going to explode, holding her hand in place, unafraid of the powerful woman threatening to snap her in half as she leaned into her, throat exposed as Supergirl cried into the air.  While her other wrapped around Kara’s waist, tucking her in close as she instead went silent around her tremors. 

Supergirl fisted the sheets behind Cat’s back and breathed heavily across Cat’s skin as aftershocks bounced and rolled through her until she murmured to Cat to pull out, letting out another huff of noises edged with disappointment as her walls undulated around the vacancy with their withdrawal.   Her hand freed, Supergirl grabbed for Kara, thumb pushing against her lips before the other woman chased after her soaked fingers, snagging the digits in her teeth before biting down hard and sucking. 

Supergirl let out a hiss while Cat let out a low groan at the display, “fuuucking christ..”  She swore, breathlessly watching Kara’s tongue fit itself between Supergirl’s fingers before Cat pulled her arm back around, grabbing Kara by the chin and yanking her up before ravaging her mouth. 

Kara moaned into Cat’s throat, her tongue invading the woman’s mouth and tasting every ounce of her until she came up with nothing but air and nearly fell forward.   Supergirl had her arms around Cat’s waist, pulling her back as she guided the pair of them, sending a possessive look to Kara, until her back hit the headboard and Cat braced her hands on Supergirl’s thighs.  The remnants of her suit dug and squeaked across Cat’s sweat laden skin as Supergirl pressed another kiss to the side of her neck before mouthing at the delicate edge of her ear. 

Kara turned to follow, already on her hands and knees before Supergirl held up a hand, giving her pause.  

“Have you ever wondered.” Supergirl’s voice was an octave lower, laced with a dangerous kind of tone that made Cat’s heart pound against her ribs. “Kitten, “ she felt the dig of Cat’s fingers against her thighs with the sentiment, nosing her ear as she continued to speak softly. 

“What it would feel like to touch her.”  Supergirl’s eyes flicked back to Kara with her sharp intake of breath, body easing back slightly on her heels as she started to turn her fingers into the sheets. 

“To dip your fingers inside and feel how wet she is before she whispers your name like a prayer.”  Supergirl lifted her hips up, urging Cat into the seat of her lap as she hooked her heels around Cat’s thighs and pulled her apart with a sharp gasp and a hum of a laugh.  

“How decadent she would taste on your tongue.”  She pressed another kiss against Cat’s throat, sucking on the tendon there and feeling Cat groan and arc her body forward, eyes never leaving Kara. 

“What she would sound like bent over your desk at work.”  The intake of air was audible from Cat, the mere suggestion of what Supergirl was saying causing Kara to pull her bottom lip into the grip of her teeth as she curled her fingers tighter into the fabric. “Where you could touch her to make her whimper?”

Kara’s chest caved at the thought, eyes flaring wider as Cat actually nodded, pushing herself back on Supergirl’s legs, body trembling in its fight to clench her thighs back together.  Supergirl tightened her hold around Cat’s waist, free hand pressing up against her body, sliding over her skin until she pressed firmly against her chest, right over her heart. 

“Here.” She breathed, feeling Cat’s body cave with a whimper of realization. “Always, right here.”  Supergirl continued, looking up over at Kara whose eyes were glassy despite being blown apart watching Cat writhe and, essentially, her super self wrapped all around her.  “It makes us yours completely.” 

Kara’s breath left her in stuttered sounds, looking at Supergirl, both praising and chastising that admission before looking back to Cat, swallowing visibly as she waited, nearly holding her breath with the emotions she watched cross the other woman’s expression. Cat’s hand wrapped around Supergirl’s own, knuckles almost white as she dug her grip around the other woman’s hold.  

“I would kill for you.”  Supergirl growled softly, dragging her features up, nosing through Cat’s hair as she sat back completely looking over the woman’s crown at Kara, the depth of conviction in her voice reverberating through Cat’s body like thunder.  “But she would die for you.” 

Cat reaffirmed her grip on Supergirl’s hand, the woman’s fingertips bruising the skin over the muscle threatening to beat itself out of her. Her whole body stuttered with her broken intake of breath.  It was too much for Kara and in an instant she was across the bed, fitting herself between Cat’s legs,hand braced against Supergirl, the other hand diving into Cat’s hair and kneading the back of her head as she pressed their foreheads together.  

Cat let out a quiet sob of a sound as her arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders, features pressing against the other woman’s as she flexed her hand around Supergirl’s own. 

“What…”  she tried to speak, her voice thick, choking the words back into her throat before she forced herself to breathe again. “The hell are you doing to me?”   She heard Kara’s soft whispers but couldn’t make out the words, Supergirl’s chin nuzzling the top of her head with another possessive motion as she pressed her eyes closed sending trails of fire down her cheeks. 

“Loving you.”  Kara’s voice was so innocent and filed with such absolution it made Cat’s entire body ache.  Her lips brushed Cat’s forehead before they were pressed together again, sharing the same air.   Cat let out a tattered laugh of a sound in her disbelief, shaking her head back and forth against Kara’s and rubbing against Supergirl’s chin.  

“This...this is...so much..too…”  Kara shut her up with a soft kiss, bottom lip quivering within it before she tipped herself away again. 

“Please..” Kara tried. 

“Don’t say that.” Supergirl amended, pulling Cat further against her body while Kara pressed herself against the woman’s front. 

“I love you.” Kara said faintly, Supergirl’s head nodding up and down for Cat to feel in agreement.  “I want you to know that, to see it, to feel it, always.” 

“Fucking you is easy.” Supergirl said in her low tone, voice echoing against Cat’s back as she felt the woman hum in some semblance of agreement and incredulity. 

“This is so much more.” Kara whispered, thumbing away the wetness trailing Cat’s cheek before Cat tipped forward catching Kara’s lips in her own again and kissing her with a alleviated kind of sigh against Kara’s hum of appreciation. 

Supergirl turned her features, nuzzling the back of Kara’s hand wrapped along Cat’s head before nosing her ear and kissing Cat’s skin where she could find it.  The three of them tangling themselves up in one another until Cat broke away, tipping her head back and to the side, meeting Supergirl’s mouth with her own.  

Kara’s lips brushed across her throat, sprinkling her touch with soft whispers of exhales across her skin until Supergirl let one of Cat’s leg’s free itself, the slender limb rubbing across Kara’s hip before Kara bent her leg up,the other stretched straight behind her.   She stopped when the top of it hit the underside of Supergirl’s thigh near Kara’s knee and Cat’s ass closer to her hip, pressing into the bed to push herself up and against the spread of Cat’s legs. 

Supergirl tugged on Cat’s bottom lip when she dropped her features, or tried with the action, another quiet gasp breaking past her lips before Supergirl answered by rolling her hips up against the pressure of Kara’s body.   Pale alien eyes searched her features, releasing the soft swell before licking at Cat’s upper lip.  

“Are you okay?” She whispered, waiting for Cat to nod before she turned her eyes to Kara whose head bobbed in a yes motion as she mouthed her way across Cat’s chest, her entire body moving in slow undulating waves against the two of them. 

The corner of Supergirl’s mouth lifted ever so slightly, the hand at Cat’s chest fanning out as she pulled the woman back against her and pressed her body up against Kara’s rhythm in perfect counter. Cat’s entire body moved in a slow round of movement against the two women as they sandwiched her between them.  Her skin was on fire, catching here and there, rubbing sinfully where little portions caught and stuck together. 

She felt heat against her backside, humid and slick, rubbing and painting itself against her nerves.  The tease of Kara’s mound, tickling her more intimate skin turning her it red until Kara shifted and pushed herself up higher, stretched low on the pressure of her knees until Cat gasped, unprepared. 

Kara let out a soft grunt of a noise, her body trembling at the liquid fire being poured into her body when her sex caught and rubbed against Cat’s, sticky wet skin only growing wetter with the sensation.   Supergirl, pushed her own hips up from behind Cat, sending both women into a harmony of groans as she smacked the pair of them together a wicked lilt of a hum dripping from between her smile. 

Kara moved again, adjusting herself and the angle of her body, guiding a leg around the bend of Cat’s caught in Supergirl’s hold, forcing herself even further apart before she settled down against Cat again and nearly came from the sound that met her when they rubbed against one another only to cry out when Supergirl again thrust her hips up and forced the other two women against one another even harder than intended. 

Cat bit at her bottom lip, head bending back against Supergirl as she tried to swear yet again but found it much more effective to just hold the sound in her throat.  She felt every sex soaked fold of Kara against her own swollen sex, wet skin clinging and rubbing together enough to make her light headed.   Just when she thought she couldn’t feel anything more sinfully delicious in her life Supergirl would thrust the pair of them up from underneath her, forcing them all together while rolling them around in wide circles. 

Supergirl’s own head thumped back against the wall above the headboard, rolling and thrusting herself up against Cat’s back while Kara fit herself against Cat, driving down and into the both of them with soft moans of effort, forehead pressing against Cat’s temple as they wove and dipped and ground themselves out against each other. 

Cat could barely catch her breath, head leant against Supergirl’s neck and the headboard, feeling her orgasm build and slip away only to start building all over again.  She reached around, kneading and palming Supergirl’s side, trying to urge her to thrust against her faster than she was while her other hand dug into Kara’s ass to convey the same. 

Kara nudged and nuzzled the side of Cat’s features, breathing audibly against Cat’s jaw, struggling to maintain the deep, slow rhythm of her hips while Supergirl merely added a second half thrust between her own deeper ones, filling the air with a harmony of wince filled grunts with her effort.  

“K-Kara… faster.” She begged, feeling Kara turn her head side to side against her while Supergirl actually hummed through a salacious laugh, deep and full in her chest. 

“Huh-UH.” Supergirl thrust up again, causing Cat to groan and whine as her orgasm continued to stack and slip away with the denial to increase their pace.

Cat’s grip fumbled between them, trying desperately to find some manner of leverage to gain over them and roll or push herself up against Kara at a faster pace to no avail.  She winced through the push of Supergirl’s thrusts against her from behind, her whole body screaming at her for release only to let out all manner of pants or cries as Kara’s sex soaked and massaged her own, setting every nerve in her body aflame. 

That was when she felt it, the slow twitch of a sensation starting in her fingertips, crawling up her hands and into her arms, pulling her fingers in towards her palms of their own volition. Her lips followed, the feeling of an almost pins and needles sensation racing across her muscles.  The feeling pulled at her legs and pushed the level of her euphoria that much higher and for a half second she thought perhaps she was having some kind of stroke. 

Supergirl lifted the three of them up hard off the bed, feeling Cat involuntarily curl away from her as Kara ground herself down rubbing herself against Cat in firm short bursts of motion and added pressure from underneath. Cat sucked in breath after breath, feebly trying to grab for either woman yet unable to make her fingers work until each of them snagged one of her hands a piece to ground her as her arms shook and pulled into her body.  

Kara’s eyes went wide and she pulled in an audible shock of a gasp at what she felt pour out against her sex, causing her own orgasm to slam into her body and make her jump as it twisted along her spine and seized her hips, mouth open as a series of sharp cries fell out of her. 

“FUCK!” Supergirl let out, holding them all up as she let out an almost animalistic noise as her head bent back against the wall leaving a dent, all manner of sensations from her own orgasm to Kara’s and Cat’s unexpected reaction to everything burning through her body without mercy.

Cat’s eyes slammed shut, her voice and oxygen stolen from her for a second, body convulsing between the two women as she came.  The tingling hypersensitivity burning its way through her limbs paralyzing her finer movements until she let out a loud keening cry when she came undone hard enough to ejaculate against the woman above her just before she passed out. 

“She’s alright Kara I swear, listen to her breathing, her heart, she’s alright.” Supergirl assured, having slid out from under Cat so she could be stretched out.  The prone woman barely heard them through the haze in her ears and her eyes still refused to open.

Kara was on the opposite side of her on her knees, looking down at Cat’s features, fingertips gently caressing her cheek and other arm over Cat’s waist protectively while Supergirl was stretched out on the opposite side, an undeniably smug look curled across her features. Her head was propped up on her fist, while her other hand was gently tracing the variety of welts patterned across Cat’s skin along her sides. 

“Cat?”  Kara tried again, seeing a twitch in her fingers before the woman’s eyelids fluttered and she sucked in a slow deep breath as Cat became more fully aware. 

“Kitten.” Supergirl purred, leaning over to place an open mouthed kiss on Cat’s shoulder as she let out a small groan of a sound.  Kara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding before slowly easing down onto the bed and against Cat’s opposite side. 

“I thought..” Cat cleared the husk from her throat, pulling in a deep breath and feeling her body respond to all manner of sensation still undulating through her. “You were both going to break me.” She teased in a low tone letting out a small gasp when Supergirl snagged her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Give her a minute.” Kara scolded even as she fit herself back against Cat’s side where Supergirl had pried her away, snaking her arm around Cat’s waist over her counterpart’s arm and dug in equally along Cat’s opposite hip. 

Cat’s fingers danced through Kara’s hair, teasing and toying about until she felt she had enough before pulling the woman up and biting at her mouth until Cat could kiss her proper.  Kara let out a small groan of a noise in her chest while Supergirl hummed with amused arousal, rubbing her body against Cat’s side and nosing at her opposite jawline as she watched the pair. 

Cat and Kara broke apart soundly, leaving the latter somewhat waylaid for a couple seconds before Cat tipped her features against Supergirl’s own. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you either.”  Cat growled softly, turning her features to meet Supergirl’s as the woman rose up hungrily to kiss her with a heady fervor. 

Kara nuzzled Cat’s neck, lips dusting across her throat as the woman hummed and actually chuckled in a sinfully arousing purr of a sound against Supergirl’s mouth that caused Kara to press herself against Cat’s hip and the back of Supergirl’s hand.  

Supergirl let out a sharp gasp around Cat’s mouth, feeling the woman’s nails dig into her back  and up around her neck from behind before she drove her own hips hard against Cat’s body, causing the three of them to rock about before Cat let her head fall back.

“You’re both so… malleable and eager.” Cat said somewhat awestruck, unsure if she was even going to be able to survive much more of this, but oh what a way to die.   

Kara licked at her collarbone, hand smoothing back up Cat’s bare stomach while Supergirl chuckled deep in her chest against Cat’s shoulder as she hooked a leg around the woman’s hips and painted her wetness across Cat’s skin. 

“Fuck..” Cat swore, feeling her head spin again before she reaffirmed her grip on Kara’s hair and pulled until the woman whined but relented looking up at Cat. She mimicked the action with the back of Supergirl’s neck, digging her grip in hard enough to pull the woman’s attention before Supergirl’s head popped up. 

Both women were nearly panting over her, Kara flush in the face and across her body while Supergirl glowed with a thin sheen of sweat and a dusting of pink to her cheeks. Cat wasn’t without her own redder tinge to her skin, her lungs burned, chest still thumping with the beat of her heart and she was still trying to come back into her body fully.

Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, pushing up just a little further as Cat’s grip eased in her hair.  Supergirl nudged Cat’s chin, pale yes tracking her aura before a slow smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

“You need more than a minute.”  Supergirl allowed, seeing Cat’s expression falter slightly before she shook her head while Kara looked between them a moment.  “Nothing wrong with that, Kitten.”  Supergirl glanced to her counterpart, seeing Kara’s skin turn impossibly redder as the pair of women seemed to speak to one another without words while Cat struggled to sit up. 

It was Kara’s hand that fanned over her chest then, keeping Cat down while Supergirl unhooked her leg from around Cat’s waist and slowly sat up. 

“Stay down.” The heroine stated, nimble fingers reaching for the seam of her body suit, prying it apart until Kara’s other hand reached over and grabbed for it, pulling it further open until the both of them were pushing it down to her waist. Supergirl eased herself out of the remnants of her suit tossing it aside as she stayed up on her knees.  Kara’s hand flexed and dug into Cat’s chest, keeping her in place as she swallowed upon seeing Supergirl’s gaze running over her own body. 

“Come here.” Supergirl whispered, hands already reaching for her counterpart as fingers slid into the wet soaked tresses of Kara’s hair.  Kara sat up further, one leg bending over Cat’s frame as she stayed seated on the bed against her hip.  

Kara lips parted as Supergirl urged her closer, cradling her features with a reverence Kara wasn’t sure the Kryptonian even possessed before she dipped her features low and kissed Kara with a gentle fervor.

Cat’s hand wrapped around Kara’s wrist at her chest, flexing around the joint until the pressure eased and she sat up a little further until she was comfortable.  She watched Supergirl tease her way inside Kara’s mouth with her tongue, hearing them both whimper in harmony only made her chest seize and heart pound faster.   Her free hand dropped down, fingertips finding Supergirl’s calf as she rounded her touch over it and gripped at the muscle letting both women know she was paying attention to what they were doing over her. 

Kara lifted her hand from Cat’s chest, struggling for only a moment to find her grip around Cat’s forearm to ground herself before she surged forward taking Supergirl by surprise as she kissed her back, breathing audible and features caught between ecstasy and something Cat couldn’t quite read as Kara’s free hand fisted into Supergirl’s hair, using her as an anchor to pull herself up onto her knees and try to take control of their kiss. 

Supergirl actually growled, knee fitting over Cat’s leg as she edged closer to her counterpart. Cat moved easily, pushing herself up against the headboard on weakened limbs, eyes never leaving the pair until she was curled out of their way and beset in a sea of pillows and crumpled covers.  Her hand smoothed over her abdomen, fingertips swirling absently against her skin, feeling her own arousal grow while the other two women moved closer together now that they didn’t have to be cognizant of Cat’s legs between them. 

Cat’s other hand was already toying across the column of her own throat and upward until the blunted edge of her nails whispered across her lips and the heated rush of her breathing there.

Kara was pushed away, their kiss broken as a result before Supergirl’s mouth found her throat, searing down its length to her collarbones and shoulders, rounding over their finer curves with her tongue while Kara’s head fell back with a low sigh.  She fisted more of Supergirl’s hair as a result, tugging her closer when she felt the bruising grip of the other woman around her free arm yanking her further forward as she pressed those thin digits against herself, skipping the pads across her abs and urging Kara’s hand lower across her torso.

Cat’s teeth fit around the knuckle of one of her fingers, biting down upon it at the display in front of her.  Unbidden her hips rolled where she sat, the hand just under her breasts kneading and clawing at her skin as she tracked Kara’s hand against Supergirl’s body while her own mirrored the action. 

Supergirl hummed out a breath around a gasp when she felt Kara’s fingertips brush against the line below her hip, teasing through damped curls and kneading upward at the firm round of skin there.  Her forehead thumped against Kara’s chest, tongue lashing out at the swollen bud causing Kara to jump and hiss at her before she fit the wetness of her mouth around the swell completely and lavished the supple skin there soundly.

Kara let out another low groan of a sound, fingers slipping out of Supergirl’s hair to grab for her arm as a means to keep herself from falling.  Darker blue eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when she lulled her features to the side, looking at Cat though veiled lashes from her throne of pillows while the woman watched her. 

Supergirl drew herself up and away with a sucking noise of separation, mouth catching Kara’s throat again before she nuzzled her jaw affectionately only to pin Cat down with her pale gaze causing the woman to gasp at being caught by both of them.  Kara continued to pant and huff, fingers swirling dangerously between herself and Supergirl.  The corners of the heroine’s mouth lifted around her own labored breathing, eyes drifting down to where Cat’s fingers were poised and swirling like Kara’s own between her legs. 

Supergirl pressed another kiss to Kara’s jaw as she sunk lower, knees widening, eyes never leaving Cat as she reached between them, fitting her hand over Kara’s, guiding her down as she out a loud groan when their fingers curled and cupped around the swollen wet skin between her legs. Kara let out her own pant of a sound, rubbing the heel of her hand against the hardened bundle she felt pressing there only to let out a groan as Cat’s body arced towards them. 

Kara teased her fingers into the shallows of Supergirl’s sex, almost laughing at the sound that broke from both of them while Cat actually whimpered and bit harder on her own finger caught between her teeth.  Supergirl wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist, pulling her even closer as she continued to watch Cat as well, gaze drifting to her lower hand as it dipped and teased across herself.  She swore in Kryptonese, nudging and nuzzling Kara, tasting her skin where she could while trying to breathe only to cause them both to gasp sharply when Supergirl traced the contours of Kara’s sex with her own fingers.  

Cat let out a growing series of noises around the bite of her finger, her entire body soaking in the pair tangled up in one another in front of her.  Her body rolled in a disjointed fashion, fingers swirling through her own wetness as she wrote each of their names across herself.  She continued to watch the two women, fingers curling inside with a sharp gasp that pulled their attentions again.

Supergirl actually growled at her, pressing herself down against Kara’s hand, digging her hips visibly around while she drove her own fingers up, pulling the other woman to her with the action.  Kara let out a wanton cry that fell silent when she dropped her features against Supergirl’s shoulder, mouth fitting around the muscle as she bit down against the feel of the other woman’s fingers inside her while Cat’s own hand started to piston back and forth all because of them. 

Cat pried the digit from between her teeth, both arms pressed in a ‘v’ against her torso as both hands slid between her legs causing Supergirl to let out another growl of a sound before she rocked up against Kara.  

Unable to stand it any longer and her strength mostly returned it was Cat who moved first, she was up and on her knees before the other two could realize what was happening.  Her grip was sure and her intentions clear despite the flush of her skin and the panting sounds of her trying to get air. 

Supergirl was on her back first, the pull of her limbs hurried and the shove at her chest on Cat’s behalf relayed there was no argument in complying with the suggestion.  She actually laughed, low and deep in her chest, like some beast purring away its mirth as her hips rolled down against the bed, legs drifting apart easily. 

Kara thumped beside her with a bounce and a noise of surprise a heartbeat later, Cat’s hand already pressing down on her torso to keep her there as the woman walked on her knees until one fit around each of their legs and her thighs teased against each of their sex soaked skin.  Kara was the first to respond, her head bending back against the bed as she a moan while she rubbed herself against Cat's thigh.  

Supergirl reached up behind her own head, finding the edge of the mattress and using it for leverage as she pushed herself against Cat's other thigh and rolled her hips down before turning her head to bite at the inside of her own arm as she felt Cat dig herself in deeper against the pair of them. 

Cat teased her hands down either of their bodies, nails leaving red welts in her wake across Kara's abdomen while Supergirl's flexed and hardened beneath her touch without a mark.  Kara floundered for something to hold onto, everything from what Cat was doing to her to the joint sensations burning through her body thanks to Supergirl started to burn its way into her spine. 

Supergirl pushed her hips up, chasing after the fleeting sensation of Cat's thigh pulling away from her until her hand was caught and fingers interlaced with Kara's own in a tight ball of a hand hold just as Cat worked her fingers around them both before curling her fingers inside them in the same instant.

Kara was nearly off the bed in a sharp bow of her back as Cat's fingers twisted and coiled inside her while Supergirl bit hard enough to bruise the muscle of her own bicep, pulling both her and Kara's joined hands to thump against the mattress near their hips between them. 

Cat was unrelenting in her affections, hooked around each one of their legs before a wicked grin of a thing caught the edge of her mouth.  Biting on her bottom lip she thrust her fingers deeper into both of them, curling up against their insides and rubbing the sensitive mound there just as she widened her own knees and brought herself down with a loud groan of appreciation. 

Supergirl was reduced to a litany of Kryptonese while Kara tried to remember how to breathe, the edges of curses and Cat's name breaking past her lips in bits and pieces as they felt Cat driving harder and deeper inside the both of them.   Cat dug her hips down, rubbing herself against their joined hands, pinning them there as she murmured all manner of encouragements to both of them upon every twist and thrust and roll of her own body against them. 

Each of them grabbed for the woman between them, Kara was up off the bed at the waist, breath, voice, all manner of finite movement stolen from her as Cat continued to thrust and spiral into the vice of her muscles until she sucked in a sharp breath and clamped down around the woman's fingers hard enough to send her body into a series of tremors. 

Supergirl was far more vocal, arm released from her teeth as she drove her own hips up into the decadent trident of Cat's hand, forcing her shoulders against the mattress hard enough to cause the springs within it to groan in protest as she held the lower half of her body up, clinging to Kara's hand and the mattress letting out a series of grunting cries.  Kara's silence was answered with an even louder expression of Supergirl’s orgasm as it burned through her body and fired off every synapse she had and then some before pitching the pair of them into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its choose your own adventure time
> 
> [Ending Number 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415/chapters/19642087) or [Ending Number 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415/chapters/19642183)
> 
> Both are stand alone. You choose because I couldn't.


	12. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things come full circle...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in chapt 1 I did indeed have a single ending but the more I wrote and the more I stormed with a few mutuals I realized 2 endings. 
> 
> Both endings are stand alone.
> 
> So here is the first.

Cat woke up slowly, her body lasciviously sore.   It was a wonder she even knew what day it was all things considered.   She stretched with a huff and a wince, her body convulsing near the last of it before she let out a small sound and her body relaxed back.

Her brain caught up with her then, hands fitting around vacant divots and torn spaces where two bodies had once been curled and tangled all around her.   She sat up in an instant, absently grabbing the fabric slipping from her body,  swearing softly at herself as she looked around, finding herself alone. 

Confusion etched her features then and with a flex of what she thought was a blanket she felt a thicker resistance and in looking down realized it was Supergirl's cape. 

She didn't hear anything as she fingered the material, lifting her head back up to scan her adjoining bathroom before moving to the edge of the bed, dragging the red cloak with her before pulling it around her body and tentatively easing out of her bedroom.

Cat padded down the stairs slowly, her senses filling with the scent of coffee although she didn't see any movement or hear any sounds denoting someone else was even in her penthouse. 

As the sun crested over the lip of her balcony she caught it, the shadow blocking out the sun from where she stood.  Cat wove her way through her living room, stepping out onto her terrace just as the breeze caught the woman's hair and fluttered it about.

"Kara?"  Regardless of who turned to face her at least they had kept the same name.

Kara pushed back from the balcony where she had been leaning, listening to Cat's heartbeat in the solace she found herself in.  She practically felt her moving through the apartment on those notes alone but never moved, waiting until Cat approached her. 

With the sound of her name she moved, and now had her back against the railing.  Cat searched her features, pulling the surprisingly warm cape tighter around herself as the chill of the hour teased across her naked skin underneath.

Kara’s breathing was visible, and Cat noted there were no goosebumps across the other woman’s skin despite her standing there in one of Cat’s shirts that was all too tight and too short in places and a pair of sweatpants that hung low.

Cat studied her openly, heart rate increasing at the sight of the other woman in her ill fitted clothes, National City coming to life behind her while the sun framed her body as if she were some fantastical creature all her own.  She caught the apprehension in the other woman’s shoulders and instantly her mind skipped ahead of her appreciation for the view to something for more salient.

Kara almost flinched when she caught it, the shift in Cat’s expression and in a way she was elated while in another disappointed, her gaze drifting down until Cat was suddenly around her.  Thumping into her body and pushing her back against the railing, the cloak of her own cape surrounding them both of them until Kara slid her hands between it and Cat’s bare back, pulling her close. 

“Are, are you alright?”  Cat murmured, Kara’s arms tightening around her as an answer.  They stayed like that for a moment or two before Kara took a tentative breath. 

“Are you disappointed?” 

Cat blinked, her hands surrounding Kara’s biceps as best they could, cape sagging low at her back.  “Disappointed?  How...why would...do you think I wanted you to stay like that?  I mean I’m sure we could have made it work, I know we could have if we had needed to but…”  She reached up then, pulling Kara’s features to her with a touch at her cheek.  She nuzzled her with such uncharacteristic tenderness it made Kara’s body tremble for a second. 

“I love you, all of you, Supergirl and Kara and the things that make those two persona’s up in you.” 

Kara let out a small breath of relief as Cat pressed her body closer, placing soft kisses to her jaw and throat. 

“I’d be lying if I said I was going to miss being wedged between two of you though.”  She teased.

Kara let out a small laugh, nudging Cat’s forehead with her chin before a hand filtered into her hair, easing her back as she looked at her, the apprehension of having woken up as one person again and not split into both persona’s easing a bit.  “If you’re really going to miss it, I know this stuff, I could-”

Cat put her fingers to Kara’s lips to silence that idea, even as a tease, shaking her head back and forth slowly. “You have never been two separate people. You’ve portrayed yourself as Kara Danvers, as Supergirl, and I’m sure there are other elements of yourself in there that you try to separate, and others you fight to keep at bay.  It’s what makes you… you.”  

Cat watched her carefully.  “It would be a godsend at times to be able to have more than one of me running around, but at the end of it all, as I’m sure you know better than I’m trying to explain it, it’s been easier but it hasn’t really been you.” Cat smirked faintly.  “Not that it didn’t have its merits, but that’s just me being greedy, which I’m not ashamed of in the slightest.  And you shouldn’t be either.” 

Kara pulled in a deeper breath giving a short series of nods, leaning back further against the railing, catching the edges of her cape to keep them in place against the balcony causing Cat to angle forward, hands free and smoothing over the flat of Kara’s chest.  “This started because you felt lost, in yourself, didn’t it?”

Kara nodded, fingers making small circles against Cat’s hips. “Not the first time I’ve asked you about having it all.” 

Cat shook her head slowly. “No, it hasn’t.”  Cat pulled in a heavy breath, gaze dropping slightly, fingertips playing with the edge of Kara’s throat above her collarbones “You asked me what was wrong, and I said nothing, asking instead what the hell was wrong with you.”  She felt Kara nod, the corner of her mouth lifting as she finally caught goosebumps pebbling against Kara’s skin. 

“I lied.  I had everything, everything but you, but I wasn’t about to set that weight on your shoulders, I… I couldn’t, as selfish and greedy as I am, I know I can’t be that way with you, because I don’t want to be.  I want you to have that all.”  She swallowed visibly and chanced a look up.  “I just want that all to be me.”

Kara felt her chest tighten seeing Cat so vulnerable and open in front of her about her emotions, her voice having dropped to a soft whisper with her words, it was rare at least in their interactions prior but it was always that side of Cat that she reserved only for Kara.  She eased her legs apart, pulling Cat into her between them, pressing their bodies flush together.  She dipped her features down, nose brushing past Cat’s cheek, running against the shell of her ear before she spoke. 

“I wanted it to be you.”  She felt Cat tense in her arms, hands flexing noticeably around her biceps. “I’ve always wanted it to be you, but you already had everything and I thought maybe if I was your Supergirl more than your assistant I would suddenly be something you didn’t want but needed.”

Cat sighed softly, tipping her head against Kara’s lips as her words spilled over her skin and into her heart. “Oh Kara.”  She breathed, eyes half lidded as she nosed Kara’s chin, “I’ve always needed you, all of you.” She reached down, pulling on one of Kara’s hands as she brought it up, her lips curling upward with the gasp against her ear as she fit Kara’s hand over her chest. 

“I’ve never had to share anything to the likes of you with the rest of the world before though, it’s frightening and exhilarating at the same time and makes me jealous.”  She hissed when she felt Kara’s hand knead at her naked curves.  “But I have to realize, if you have to share me with the rest of the world, who am I not to do the same with you.”  

“I’m not sharing all of you.” Kara growled possessively, causing Cat to gasp and shudder as Kara kneaded the supple curve in her hand a bit firmer, thumb brushing over the aching nipple begging to be touched.  “This is mine.” 

Cat lifted herself up enough to capture Kara’s mouth, biting gently at her bottom lip before licking her way inside until she heard the note of surprise from Kara and they broke apart soundly, a slow wicked grin pulling at Cat’s lips.  

“And this is -mine-”  Cat husked across Kara’s mouth, pressing her fingers up deliciously from between Kara’s legs. 

Kara nodded before burning another kiss into Cat’s memory as she pulled her impossibly closer until Cat broke away breathless and clinging to Kara’s arms for dear life. “Take me back to bed Supergirl, we have an entire weekend to get through.” 


	13. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Some things remain separated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second ending. 
> 
> Both Endings Are Stand Alone.

Cat woke up slowly, her body lasciviously sore. It was a wonder she even knew what day it was all things considered. She stretched with a huff and a wince, her body convulsing near the last of it before she let out a small sound and her body relaxed back.

Her brain caught up with her then, hands fitting around vacant divots and torn spaces where two bodies had once been curled and tangled all around her. She sat up in an instant, absently grabbing the fabric slipping from her body, swearing softly at herself as she looked around, finding herself alone.

Confusion etched her features then and with a flex of what she thought was a blanket she felt a thicker resistance and in looking down realized it was Supergirl's cape.

She didn't hear anything as she fingered the material, lifting her head back up to scan her adjoining bathroom before moving to the edge of the bed, dragging the red cloak with her before pulling it around her body and tentatively easing out of her bedroom.

Cat padded down the stairs slowly, her senses filling with the scent of coffee although she didn't see any movement or hear any sounds denoting someone else was even in her penthouse.

As the sun crested over the lip of her balcony she caught it, the shadow blocking out the sun from where she stood. Cat wove her way through her living room, stepping out onto her terrace just as the breeze caught the woman's hair and fluttered it about.

"Kara?" Regardless of who turned to face her at least they had kept the same name.

Kara pushed back from the balcony where she had been leaning, listening to Cat's heartbeat in the solace she found herself in. She practically felt her moving through the apartment on those notes alone but never moved, waiting until Cat approached her.

With the sound of her name she moved, and now had her back against the railing. Cat searched her features, pulling the surprisingly warm cape tighter around herself as the chill of the hour teased across her naked skin underneath.

Kara’s breathing was visible, and Cat noted there were no goosebumps across the other woman’s skin despite her standing there in one of Cat’s shirts that was all too tight and too short in places and a pair of sweatpants that hung low.

Cat studied her openly, heart rate increasing at the sight of the other woman in her ill fitted clothes, National City coming to life behind her while the sun framed her body as if she were some fantastical creature all her own. She caught the apprehension in the other woman’s shoulders and instantly her mind skipped ahead of her appreciation for the view to something for more salient.

Kara almost flinched when she caught it, the shift in Cat’s expression and in a way she was elated while in another disappointed, her gaze drifting down until Cat was suddenly around her. Thumping into her body and pushing her back against the railing, the cloak of her own cape surrounding them both of them until Kara slid her hands between it and Cat’s bare back, pulling her close.

“Are, are you alright?” Cat murmured, Kara’s arms tightening around her as an answer. They stayed like that for a moment or two before Kara took a tentative breath.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Came Supergirl’s confident tone painting itself across her shoulder as she placed a soft kiss there before leaning past the curve to snag Kara’s mouth. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Kara hummed with a gentle amusement trying not to laugh at Cat’s expression as she was sandwiched between the two women when Supergirl pressed herself against Cat’s back firmly enough to set her hands on the balcony rails along either side of Kara’s waist.

Cat gasped gently feeling both women roll their hips up against her from either side. “Not, that I’m ungrateful but just.” She swore breathlessly, head tipping to the side with Supergirl’s lips brushing across her skin while Kara watched, hands flexing around Cat’s naked hims. “Not sure I’m ever going to get used to this.”

Kara rose a brow while Supergirl lifted her head up a bit. “Maybe we should-”

“Stop being so worried either of you are going to break me, I’m human not glass.” She reached back, fingers threading through Supergirl’s hair as green eyes leveled on Kara. “Are you, really alright?” Cat tipped her features back, “both of you? Being, like this?”

“We managed it surprisingly well before you got involved you know.” Supergirl teased while Kara made a face at the other woman.

“She’s asking if we’re okay being two people you dolt.”

“I know, and I don’t doubt there is going to be some more discussions and moments and situations and getting used to things as the three of us-”

“You seem very at ease with this.” Cat interjected.

“It wasn’t so taboo an occurrence on Krypton like it seems to be on Earth. Especially with the codex system.”

“Oh…”

Kara smiled gently. “You did praise Lois Lane on her modern relationship approach when you thought she and Clark and Superman were-”

Supergirl teased at Cat’s ear. “She’s thought about it well before now.”

Cat made a small defensive sound while Supergirl chuckled. “It’s true.”

Kara oooh’d quietly, pulling Cat’s attention back to her. “I thought maybe that was just because I had proved you wrong.”

“Only because you were too busy focusing on the logistics of being Kara Danvers while J’onn was impersonating me. Don’t deny what else your senses revealed to you. We’ve all done enough of that and it would be such a shame to take three steps back now.”

“I was there you know, if the both of you are going to talk about me as if I’m not actually-” Cat was cut off by Kara’s mouth, her argument and ire slipping away with a gentle whimper as she let Kara inside, tongue lashing out to take control until they broke apart with a soft cry of a sound response to the bite of Supergirl’s teeth on her shoulder.

“Your heart rate went up, your eyes dilated, your lungs actually stopped and …” Kara’s cheeks flushed pink while her chest erupted in the same tone before she leaned in closer, lips barely touching Cat’s opposite ear. “And I swore, deep down, I could almost taste you.”

Were she not wedged between the both of them she would have probably hit the concrete of the terrace with that shy admission. She shoved at them both equally, taking the cape with her as she stumbled and untangled herself from the both of them leaving both women to look after her with concern and something far more visceral.

“Okay, I need..air.” Cat let out a breath, her skin already on fire, muscles aching and body clenching around itself with a wanton fueled ache. “Lots of air.” She swallowed hard while Kara remained in place and Supergirl filled the gap her body had left by pressing herself against Kara’s thigh and waist.

“You’re so-”

“So are you.” Supergirl said.

“Yes but I’m not the one trying to mark my territory here Kara.”

“Stop.” Cat interrupted causing both women to look at her again. “Mark your territory in a minute if, we’re all, if we’re going to-”

“Cat?”

“You need a name.” She huffed, looking at Supergirl.

“I have a name.”

“I can’t just call you both Kara.”

“I wanna call her SG.”

Supergirl furrowed her brow and side eyed Kara while Cat looked equally confused.

“Like...H.G. … Wells, Warehouse 13… j..no?”

Cat remained confused while Supergirl actually smirked a bit. “You -are- a nerd.”

“And you’re a horny alien.” She nudged the heroine off her and moved away, leaving Supergirl to chuckle as she pulled herself up and sat on the edge of Cat’s balcony effortlessly.

“You were not complaining until now.”

“Will you stop she’s trying to be serious.” Kara huffed, dropping onto a lounger and tucking her legs up with her before looking at Cat.

Of course as they moved apart it was easy for Cat to notice the subtle differences in the both of them that she realized she should have before now. Kara was more slender, the muscle was still there but not on the level with which Supergirl seemed to embody it. She was also shorter and a little more polished and dare she say it conservative in her appearance overall.

Supergirl was anything but, where Kara had on ill fitted sweats, Supergirl wore an oversized shirt and what looked like ill-fitting shorts. She was barefoot to Kara’s socked feet and her hair was a sex and sleep tousled mess of a thing to Kara’s messy ponytail bun.

“You call her whatever you like darling but I prefer a name, not just your moniker, as much as you might enjoy it I can’t be shouting out Supergirl all the time. Good or bad.”

“You could use my family name?”

“And then anyone within a mile would know it and could use it against you SG.”

Cat edged closer to the both of them, tightening the cape around her body before she leaned a hip against the chair near Kara. “I’ll take that as a compliment. However, saying things to you using your moniker doesn’t have the same resonance I want to convey as your name would.”

“So use my name.”

Kara couldn’t help but smirk faintly, looking up at the other woman still on the balcony. “Yes, use her name, just as it is. Car-uh.” She glanced over to Cat then. “I refused to be called Kira, but the Earth variant of my name is not too far off.”

“Care-uh.” Supergirl supplied, grinning a bit. “It’s kind of fitting when you think about it.”

Cat furrowed her brow looking between the two. “H...how do you figure?”

“Cause SG’s as subtle as a mack truck and I care too much.”

“Are you alright with this then?” She looked between the two of them until they both seemed to accept the idea.

“Good.” Without another word Cat turned, walking back towards her living room before she let the cape that had been around her body flutter to the foor.

Kara swallowed thickly while SG slipped off the balcony like some great beast, stopping only when she felt Kara’s fingers flexing against her stomach. SG started to protest until Kara held up a finger for her to keep silent.

“Shower’s not going to take itself Kara,” Cat called back to them, already halfway up the stairs. “I suggest you employ Kar’a’s superspeed and move your asses. We have an entire weekend to get through.”

“Now?”

Kara pushed up to a stand on the lounger, grappling at SG in order to settle on her back, arms around her shoulders and legs locked around her waist.

”Now.”

Kar’a grinned, one arm securing itself near Kara’s hip before she took off at full speed sending a surprised shout from Cat into the air from the depths of her bedroom.

“No! Not both- Put me dow-NO! That’s cheating!!” Any other protests were stifled into quiet moans before being drowned out by the sound of the shower coming on.


End file.
